Perfect in Your Imperfections
by Glitter96
Summary: 10 years after High School and Brittany and Santana are married. Santana is a physical therapist and a tiny patient of hers has a big problem and San plans on fixing it.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about ten years since Santana and Brittany graduated high school. They did move to New York, Santana went to NYU, as Brittany went to Julliard for dance. Santana didn't exactly become the doctor everyone thought she was going to be. Instead she went to the physical therapy wing. She thought that helping people back on her feet was more rewarding than anything. She saw a lot of athletes come through the doors and she made it her mission to get them back to where they were.

Brittany is now a chorographer. That was no shocker to anyone. She mostly had her own dance studio; she liked to work with teenagers. She found that they had the most passion for dance then anyone she's ever met. Although, she did help with some musical productions, but she preferred her dance studio.

The two high school sweethearts got married right after they finished college. They just knew that they were perfect for each other. I mean come on they were Santana and Brittany for gods sake. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. They were meant to face the world together as a united front. They were planning on adopting a child soon. They wanted to make a kids life happier. That's what they really wanted, to give a kid hope, love, and a chance to reach their dream.

Santana walked into her physical therapy office and went straight to the office her and other physical therapist shared. Today was mostly an average day for her. She only had one new patient. She was slightly nervous to meet the nine year old girl, but she was also excited to help her get better. She went through her regular schedule day until three o'clock came and she had to go to the waiting room to meet her new client.

She walked out to the room and read off her clipboard. "Katie James?" She searched the room for a nine year old and spotted one in the corner of the room sitting quietly. Her arm was in sling. Apparently the charts said that she had to get shoulder surgery. The small girl walked towards Santana with her head hung low, avoiding eye contact with the older girl.

They walked back to Santana's section of the office and she had the girl hop onto one of the tables. Since the girl was rather small she had to help the nine year old. The task was quite difficult , Santana didn't want to harm the girls shoulder.

"Hi honey, I'm Santana." The Latina greeted softly. She didn't want to scare the girl. She noticed she was shy and Santana could understand why. "Is your Mother here with you?"

"No Ma'am" The girl barley whispered out.

"You can just call me Santana sweetie. No need to be formal. We're friends." The smaller girl nodded her head and kept her gaze on the Latina's shoes. "Why don't you tell me how you got yourself in this situation, while I get you out of this sling?"

Katie hesitated for a slight second. Santana thought it was interesting how such a young girl could already have so many trust issues.

"I fell down some stairs. It hurts lots and the doctor said he hads to fix it." The girl mumbled out still avoiding eye contact. She didn't know if she had let to much on of her story. She wasn't supposed to talk about what happened.

Santana got the girl out of her sling, and had to strain to hear the smaller girl because she was speaking so softly. "Hermosa can you look at me when you speak?" Santana requested softly. "I'm here to help you, you don't have to be afraid."

Katie once again to a moment to herself before meeting the older girls eyes. She then repeated the story about how she got her. Santana found her lips the most adorable thing ever.

"Okay Katie here is what I have to do to make your shoulder not hurt anymore. I just have to first stretch it out. It's really tight from being held still so much, once we stretch it how about we play a game okay?" The nine year old simply nodded and lied back on the table per her physical therapist request.

Santana was trying to be as gentle as possible but it still hurt the younger girl. Katie closed her eyes tight. This hurt more then the actual accident she thought to herself. Trying to distract herself she ask Santana softly, "What does Hermosa mean?"

The Latina smiled down at her, "I don't know, you didn't look at me when you asked." She gently reminded the girl of her simple request at the start of the session. The girl opened her eyes with great strain and Santana stopped her movements so the girl could as her again. "It means beautiful in Spanish."

The rest of their session was full of quite questions from the younger girl and Santana working on her arm. They only had to stop twice because it hurt Katie too much. When they finished their session Santana looked back to the clear wall which behind was the waiting room. "Katie is your mother here yet?"

The girl looked at where the older girl was looking at and shook her head. "Not yet Tana" Katie used her new nick name for the girl. She still didn't feel completely comfortable around Santana but she thought maybe she could trust her, in time."

"Okay sweetie why don't you go out and wait for her, when she comes you just come back and tell me." She said to the girl who nodded and hung her head down low just like she did when she came in. Something was off about this situation, thought Santana.

Katie sat in that waiting room until around 6:30. Santana was packing up her stuff getting ready to head out and then realized that Katie never came back to say that she was leaving. She looked back to the front of the office and saw the girl sitting there looking sadder than ever. She quickly made her way to her new patient. "Honey where's your mother?"

Katie simply shrugged her shoulders and focused on her hands which she found oddly interesting. They never seemed so interesting until this moment when she was desperately trying to avoid the eye contact with the adult in front of her.

Santana kneeled in front of her and took her hands, "look at me Hermosa." When the girl didn't she grabbed her face gently, "Do you know where she is, or any family of that matter?" the girl shook her head. Katie felt her tears coming down her face, she didn't want to cry but she just wanted her mommy, who would never come to her daughters calls. "Don't cry Hermosa." San wiped the tears with the pads of her thumb.

The 26 year old whipped out her phone and hit speed dial two, she waited and on the third ring her favorite sound answered her. "Hey S, are you almost home?" The blonde whined a little bit at the end.

Santana smiled at the sound of her wife's voice, "I'm sorry B, but I might be home a little bit later something came up and Its really important."

Sensing something was very serious Brittany got serious and asked her, "Do you want me to meet you at the office?"

"Could you?"

"Of course San, I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Thanks B, I love you." She hung up her phone and went to the front desk. "Do you any number for Katie? Her mother isn't here to get her, we can't leave her."

The secruitary looked through the computer files for about five minutes and looked up at San with regretful eyes. "Sorry, there's really nothing here."

Frustrated she looked back at the nine year old who was having an emotional breakdown in the chair. She took her spot back in front of the girl and spoke in a calm voice that she never had back in high school. "It's okay Hermosa you don't need to cry. I'll figure something out."

The tiny girl moved forward and surprised San when she wrapped her good arm around her neck and held onto her for dear life. Returning the hug she wrapped her arms around her petite waste. That's when Brittany walked in.

"Santana?" she question.

"I don't know Brittsticks, I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany tried to evaluate the situation that was playing out in front of her. Her wife was holding a child who she never saw before, but she could guess it was one of San's patients. The small girl was crying, so she clearly was upset. It was really late so Brittany could only assume that a certain little girls parents didn't come to get her after her therapy session.

"Santana, why don't you try and figure out where we contact one of her parents, I'll take care of the little cutie." Britt suggested to her wife.

Santana gave her a sad smile and whispered something to the smaller girl. Britt couldn't make it out but the girl gave a small smile and walked over to her. She hid her face in her legs and hugged them. All she wanted was comfort, it didn't matter from her but she just wanted comfort. B kneeled in front of her and wiped the remains of the girls tears. "Hey cutie, I'm San's wife, Brittany."

The girl looked at her questionably and then saw the matching ring on her hand that she saw on Tana earlier in the day. She took B's left hand and held onto it for dear life. Brittany smiled down at her, "What's your name cutie?"

"Katie." She looked away from her when she spoke. There was something about eye contact that the girl didn't like. It scared her.

Santana returned to them and smiled at there interactions. Brittsticks was always good with kids. She understood them more then anyone, Brittany was a kid at heart. "Katie, I don't think she heard you, you weren't looking at her when you spoke." Santana reprimanded gently as she stood behind her beautiful blond wife.

Katie forced herself to look at the blond in front of her, "My name is Katie." As soon as the words left her mouth her gaze went straight back to the floor. Brittany smiled at the girl and stood up, but kept their hands interlocked.

"Anything San?"

"No, they really don't have any contact information for Katie. What are we going to do Britts? We can't just leave her here."

Katie heard those words, 'Just leave her here.' She didn't like that at all, not one bit. She started to freak out. She didn't want to be left here. She thought Santana and her were friends, why does she want to leave her here by herself. That's not what friends do. The smaller girl had fresh tears streaming down her face at the thought of Santana leaving her behind.

"Of course we can't leave her here San!" Brittany agreed with her wife, she looked down at the girl and noticed the fresh round of tears coming down the girls eyes. "Hey, hey what's wrong Katie?" she took her spot back down kneeling in front of the girl.

"Tana?" the girl called out, and for once when she spoke she looked at the girl who she wanted to talk to.

"What's up Hermosa? Why are you crying?" she asked softly, squatting down just like her wife did.

"I don't want you to leave me, you said we were friends, friends don't leave friends right?" she asked softly, still forcing herself to look at the older girl.

"Me and Britts aren't going to leave you honey. Do you know your mothers phone number? Or how to get back to your house maybe? We have to figure out how to get you back home."

The younger girl thought for a couple minutes and nodded her head. "I know how to get home, I walk home from school all the time. Do I have to walk home now, its really cold outside Tana." The girl sounded so sad and defeated.

"Your not walking home Katie." Brittany beat her wife to the answer. "We'll take you home."

At the sound of that Katie perked up to what seemed to be 2000 watts of happiness. Santana smiled at her and Brittany stood up with the girl in her arms. Katie rested on her hip and they made their way to the elevator to get to the main floor. As the elevator doors opened they were met with a skuzzy looking woman.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" she asked with a slight snap in her tone.

Of course as soon as the words left her mouth Santana got defensive of the two girls she was with. She didn't like the vibe she got from this lady. She seemed shady. I mean come on what kind of mother leaves there kid behind. When she does come to get her she's going to snap at the people who are looking after her. Santana didn't like her.

As soon as Katie saw her mother she stiffened in Britts arms. Brittany took noticed and ran her hand comfortably up and down the girls back trying to get her to relax. Katie didn't want to get in trouble with her mother, she didn't do anything wrong but if her mother thought she did something wrong she'd be punished. The way her mother was looking at her she just knew she was going to be in trouble when she got home.

"We were going to take her home since you didn't come get her. Her appointment was over at four o'clock but you didn't show. We were concerned for her." Santana spat back at the lady.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just take my daughter!" she rebutted back, she turned to Katie, "And you, you know better then to just talk to strangers." Her voice rising with anger.

Katie gripped onto Brittany a little bit harder, "Tana is a friend, she was just trying to help me mom."

"You just met her today, she can't possibly be your friend. God how can you be so stupid. It's time to go home anyway, so say goodbye to your so called friends."

Santana was furious. She was about to go all Lima Heights on this bitches ass. You don't call a nine year old stupid for starters. You also don't yell at a nine year old for being scared and trusting adults around her, who were there more then you were bitch.

"Listen, if you can't pick her up on time then you need to call the office and tell one of us. Or if this date and time doesn't fix your schedule doesn't fit then you pick a different one. If this is the time you can pick her up then I suggest you move it to a Friday. Brittany has a dance studio down the street where Katie can wait for you to pick her up. If that's better for you." Her tone was rising because she couldn't believe the woman.

"Yeah sure whatever. Lets go Katie." She clearly was impatient and wanted to get home. These two girls where getting in her way and she was having none of it.

Brittany gently placed the nine year old on the ground and patted her head, that only got a small smile from the girl. Katie took small steps to her mother. Being a complete bitch like she was she grabbed her bad arm and dragged her towards her. Katie yelped in pain.

"Hey! Watch what your doing! She just had surgery on her shoulder!" Santana yelled at her. Katie was not safe with this lady, she knew it. She didn't have proof yet but she was getting this girl out of this terrible situation that she was in.

"I know she just had surgery on it! Who do you think has to pay for it! She needs to learn to be more careful."

With that the mother and Katie left the office and Katie hung her head down low. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay with Tana. The girl she wouldn't see for another week. A week away from seeing her friend again, and having to stay with her crazy ass mother.

"Santana I don't like that woman." Brittany said wrapping her arm around the smaller girls waste walking out to her car.

"Neither to I B."

"Is Katie going to be okay?' Concern was tripping off her voice and Santana loved how Brittany cared so much for a girl she just met.

"I don't know Britts, I wish I did. I hope she's going to be okay."

The two adults went their cars and drove straight home. The mood had turned somber and they just wanted to enjoy each others company. They planned on going home ordering take out and cuddling on the couch. Right now they just needed to be close to each other.

Meanwhile about 10 miles away from the Pierce house hold Katie was in her room getting thrown around by her not so motherly mother.

"What did you tell them?" She yelled at her daughter. "I swear if they find out your going to hurt more then you are now." With one more solid hit on her daughter she left her in her room. She locked the door so she wouldn't be able to leave the house like she usually did at night. She only did that a small amount of times. She would get scarred and needed to leave.

Katie huddled in the corner and clutched her bad arm and cried a million tears. She tried to be strong but the pain was too much. If her mother said she'd hurt more then now then she didn't know what she would do. Right now it hurt more then the time she fell off the highest slide on the play ground.

She climbed onto her bed and tucked herself in. She clutched onto her favorite stuffed puppy dog and thought about her Tana and Tana's wife. She cried herself to sleep hoping her friend would come back and help her like friends are supposed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about five weeks since Katie has been in therapy. Five weeks she's spent with Santana and Brittany while she waited for her mother to come pick her up after her session. Five weeks the two adults have worried about the girl they have grown to love. Five weeks since Katie's been beaten for "misbehaving." Five weeks and counting.

After every session Santana would take ten minutes out of her day and walk the little girl down to Brittany's dance studio. It was two blocks from the physical therapy office. Katie like to call this short ten minutes her Tana time. This is when she talked to her Tana about random stuff. The two became very close. The best thing for Santana was she noticed Katie started to open up to her, she wasn't as shy and she was able to make more eye contact then when they first met.

When they would get to Britt's studio Katie would sit in the corner and watched the class dance. She always wanted to try to dance but her current injury was preventing her from doing that, and her lack of confidence. Brittany always checked to make sure Katie was okay. She also made sure that she always had coloring supplies for the younger girl. Katie loved, loved, loved to color. She'd make pictures for her Brittstick and her Tana. Katie would never admit it to the two adults but she loved them more than her own mother.

Today Katie came to therapy a little off beat. She seemed a bit sadder than usual and she brought her favorite stuff puppy dog. The animal was tucked safely under her good arm. Like any other day though she walked straight back to Santana's section of the therapy floor. She climbed the little step stool Santana got for her and sat down one the bed and waited for her Tana.

Santana finished up her 5 o'clock and made her way to Katie. She instantly saw the difference in the younger girl she came to new. She seemed very somber and she didn't race to the Latina like she usually did. She just sat there with her stuffed animal. "Hey Katie, who's your friend?" she asked sitting down on her doctor-ish chair.

"Rainbows." She said looking down and away from the adult.

"I'm sorry Katie, you weren't looking at me. What's your friends name?" The Latina frowned when Katie didn't answer her like she usually did. Katie always corrected herself after a slip up. "Katie?" she tried again, this time the girl half way looked at her and said her animals name was Rainbows. This was the best Santana was going to get so she continued on with their usual session.

"Well Katie you're going to have to set Rainbows down for now so we can get started. You can keep Rainbows in my office area if you want to or just set him down on the table."

"Rainbows stays with me." This time Katie looked right at Santana and her voice wasn't as shy, but it didn't scream confidence.

Santana raised her eye brows at the little girl sitting in front of her. Never since they've met has Katie snapped at the girl like that. "Rainbows can stay right on the bed while we work out your shoulder." San tried to reason with the girl.

"Rainbows stays with me." She repeated again, while she held onto the dog tighter.

"How are we going to do your therapy while you hold onto a dog Katie?" Sans voice remained calm and patient. She didn't get mad because she knew this wasn't the girl she knew. Something must have happened and she was just upset about it.

"I don't want to do therapy today." She muttered.

"Why?" When the girl didn't answer San nudged her knee a little. "Answer me Katie." Santana was trying her best to remain as calm and content as possible. She didn't want to explode like she used to back in high school. This was the real world, she wasn't walking down the halls of WMHS as HBIC.

"It's stupid." That was all the younger girl could come up with, 'It's stupid'. That wasn't enough for Santana so she tried to compromise once more.

"Okay well you need therapy so you can get better. So how about I hold Rainbows while you do all your exercises? I'll hold onto the puppy and stand right next to you so you can see your little friend okay?"

This was enough for the little girl and she slowly gave Tana the object. They worked out for only twenty minutes before Katie had another stand off with the Latina. Realizing she really had to sit down and talk with the youngster she led her to her office. Katie sat down in a chair and reached for her stuffed animal that Santana still had.

"I want Rainbows." She almost demanded but her shy voice made it seem less snippy.

"Katie what is your problem today. Your never like this, you usually love doing your therapy." Santana gave Katie the animal only because she didn't want the kid to have a temper tantrum. When her and Britts used to baby sit kids and they got fussy Brittany always seemed to calm them down.

"I just don't wanna today…" she mumbled.

"Yeah well I don't like to do things either but this needs to be done." Her voice was soft but stern, "you have three more activites to do and then we can go visit Brittsticks."

When she heard that she could see Brittsticks she instantly perked up a bit. Not that she didn't like Santana but she wanted to talk to Brittany. She hadn't seen her in a week and she had so many stories to tell the girl.

"Fine."

The girls worked out on the floor for about another twenty minutes and then they called it quits. Santana was pleased she at least got the girl to work on her shoulder a little more and Katie wanted to see B. They headed out on the street, and were on their way to meet their favorite girl.

"I'm sorry Tana for getting mean at you." The girl said quietly, holding onto the Latina's hand.

"It's okay pretty girl, you want to talk about it?" Santana glanced down at the girl and could tell just by how tense she got that she probably was going to lie to her and say she didn't really want to talk about it.

"I just feel funny." The girl squeaked out. She was trying her best to share how she felt.

"In what way cutie?" Santana smiled down at her to encourage the girl to be honest with her.

"I'm tired and my tummy doesn't feel happy." The girl pressed her head against Santana's leg as they were walking.

Santana felt worry wash over her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She never had to deal with a sick kid. She never had to deal with a sick kid who wasn't hers. She didn't know what her home life was like but she knew it wasn't good. She knew her mom probably wouldn't care if Katie was sick. So they only thing Santana did was pick Katie up and hold her the rest of the way to Brittany's studio. At least give her some comfort while she can.

When they walked into the dance studio Brittany was chilling in her office, playing Robot Unicorns Attack on her computer. She instantly stopped when she saw Katie in her wife's arms. She stood and took Katie from San and held her close. This seemed so natural to the blond, but Brittany didn't think twice about it.

"Hey Katie." She softly spoke into the girls ear as she looked at her Latina for an explanation.

"She's tired and doesn't feel very well. Her tummy doesn't feel happy." The therapist quoted the nine year old.

"Where's rainbows Brittsticks?" she asked her brittsticks.

Santana quickly handed the girl the stuffed animal in fear that she might freak out. Katie clutched the animal to her chest while she clung to B. She just wanted her tummy to feel happy again.

"Okay, well San you should get back to work, I got Katie. I'll call you if I need you okay babe?" When Santana nodded Brittany leaned in a pecked her lips. Once Santana left Brittany lied the nine year old on the small couch in her office. "You okay Kates?"

"Stay with me Brittsticks." The little girl pleaded.

"I can't baby." She cooed, "I have to go teach all those kids how to dance, you know they aren't as good as you." She tried to lighten the mood a little. She got a small smile from the girl. "If you need anything you just come out and ask okay cutie?" when Brittany got a nod from the nine year old she got up and went to teach her class.

It was about thirty minutes into the class when Brittany spotted the small brunette come out of the office. She seemed shaken up and she looked up at her Brittsticks with pleading eyes. Noticing this she address her class, "Okay everyone how about we take a ten minute break?"

Sighing with relief the class all went to go get a drink and sit down. Brittany was so over working them. Although they knew they needed, to be the best you worked hard. B made her way to the girl who was shaking slightly.

"Brittsticks." She whined out. She reached up for her and Brittany complied picking the girl up.

"What's wrong cutie?" She made her way back to her office to get some privacy. Once in closed in her office she sat down on the couch with the girl sitting on her lap.

"I don't want to go home." The girl started to cry and she wrapped her tiny fist into Brittany's slightly sweaty shirt. "Please B, don't make me go home."

"Why don't you want to go home Katie? Did you have a nightmare about your home? Is that's what gotten you shaken up?" Brittany was trying to think logical, although she thought she had an idea on why the smaller girl didn't want to go home, she just didn't want to think it was true.

"I get hurt Brittsticks." She mumbled out, she wasn't looking at her. "It hurts at home."

There it was. The thing her and San were so worried about. Katie getting hurt at home. She didn't like to think that Katie was getting hurt, or that any mother was capable of doing that but the world is pretty effed up.

"Katie, we need to be serious here, what your saying is very serious. Who's hurting you." Brittany needed the girl to know what she was saying was very dangerous and she needed to be sure the girl was being honest.

"Mother." She whisperd out. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

Brittany didn't need to hear anything else. She whipped out her phone, still holding onto Katie, and called Santana. She quickly explained what happened. San said she'd be there in ten minutes tops. So Brittany's next move was to call the police, then she told her class that she had to cut early, there was a family emergency.

When Santana arrived to the studio the Police were already there. Katie was still safe in her wife's arms. She was fighting off sleep, she did say she was tired and this situation wasn't going very well. Brittany was slightly bouncing trying to get the girl to go to sleep, she was so close to reach her goal when Katie's mother walked in.

"What in god's name is going on?" she seemed hella wasted in Santana's eyes.

A police man approached Katie's mother, "Ma'am who are you?"

Katie's mother rolled her eyes, "I'm Stacey James, Katie's mother. I'm here to pick her up."

Katie gripped onto Brittany a little harder, her mother was scaring her. She finally told the truth and now her mother knows she told the truth.

"Ma'am we're going to have to take you down town for some questions. Your daughter is saying you've been abusing her and there is physical evidence. We ran some back round checks and it says you have a drinking problem and you do have past arrest on physical harm."

"Tana where's Rainbows?" Katie looked at her therapist with teary eyes. She needed rainbows.

"Hold on cutie I'll go get her." Santana ran off to go get her and quickly returned and handed her the animal and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead.

Stacey saw red, she was livid, she was so angry she could kick a baby, oh wait she's already done that. "You little brat!" She screamed at Katie, "I told you not to tell anyone! You'll pay for this!" She went to lunge for the kid but Brittany took three steps back and Santana took a step forward. She wasn't going to let this woman hurt that poor innocent girl anymore.

"Listen lady, you bests be backing off my girls, afores I ends you." The Latina was pulling out her old Lima Heights accent. She knew it would come in good use when she was older.

"Stacey James your under arrest for child abuse, your actions here display you're an unfit mother to this little girl." The police officer takes Stacey to a police car and sets her in the back seat while another one approaches the two adults.

"So it seems Katie is very comfortable with you." The office takes notice.

"We've known her for over a month, of course she is." Santana spoke up, Britt was to busy calming Katie down.

"Well for tonight she can stay with you, then social services is going to step in. Unless you want to make it official. Like adopt her."

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded her head. They wanted to adopt and Katie was practically their kid already. They looked after her week from week, they shared secrets. The only thing they didn't share was the fact that they didn't live with each other.

"We'd like to make it official."

The officer smiled brightly at the two wives. "That's awful nice of the two of you. You two just need to come to this address tomorrow." She handed the Latina a piece of paper with address on it. "They'll help make it happen. You two have a nice night."

The officer left the two adults and Katie in the studio. Katie was slightly calming down but still clung to her Brittstick and rainbows. She heard the officer talk to Santana and her ears perked up and she finally voiced her thoughts when he left. "Tana?"

"Yes cutie?"

"I get to come home with you?" she asked hopeful, looking her therapist in the eyes.

"Yes Katie, your coming home with us."

Katie smiled and rested her head back on Brittany's shoulder and closed her eyes. It took five weeks, five weeks for her friends to finally help her and Katie couldn't feel any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Katie!" her mother spat at her, she was clearly out of her mind. "I told you not to trust them! You don't trust anyone other than me do you understand that? No one wants you, I only put up with you!" Katie, unable to contain her tears she started to cry only to receive a scoff from her mother. "Look at you! All you do is cry and complain how terrible of a mother I am! You don't disserve anything better than this because you can't toughen up! Get over yourself, you are nothing." Her mother gave her a solid shove and Katie stumbled into the wall, hitting her head. _

_Stacey left her child sitting in the corner of her room crying. Katie just didn't understand what her mother was saying to her. Her mother was calling her worthless, she didn't know if she was supposed to believe her. Santana said she was smart but her mother said she was stupid. Why would her mother lie to her? _

"_I want Santana." She mumbled to herself. She kept mumbling it to herself, unaware her voice was getting louder, causing her mom to come bursting into the room. _

"_Santana doesn't want you! Stop acting like she cares about you! The two of you aren't friends, nor will you ever be! She's playing you! No one could love something like you!" Then came a smack to the face. _

Katie woke up screaming, not like a little yelp, she screamed waking the house that she was unfamiliar with. She looked around and it took a minute for her to remember, that she was now away from her mother and now with Santana and Brittany.

It took a matter of seconds for Brittany and Santana to be by her side. San tried to pull the girl towards her to give her some comfort but the girl pushed her away. Her mom wouldn't lie to her, this was a trick. This whole thing was a mistake; they were going to hurt her like her mom hurt her physically.

"Katie what's wrong?" Santana asked, once again reaching out to the girl who shrunk back against the head board. Confusion was written all over Santana's face so she just looked at her wife not sure what to do.

"Kates?" Britt asked, not taking making any movements towards the girl. Brittany didn't know why she was shying away but she didn't want to scare her anymore then the girl already was.

"No. No, No." She was saying to herself, she was clearly confused on what was going on. She didn't understand. "Go away." She mumbled out.

The two adults were clearly unsure on why the girl had such a change of heart towards them. One minute she's happy with them the next she's upset and crying all about.

"We aren't going anywhere." Santana said gently. She didn't like seeing the girl this upset, she felt helpless not being able to help the small child. "Just tell as what's wrong." She pleaded with the girl in front of her.

The girl kept shaking her head back and forth like it would make them go away, but nothing would make them go away. Why didn't I listen to my mother she thought. She should have listened to her mother.

"I shouldn't have trusted you, I should have listened to my mom, and I'm stupid." She was rocking back and forth and the tears were coming out faster now. She didn't like this; she wanted this to be a dream, why couldn't this just be a dream.

"You're not stupid honey," Brittany started off calmly, still not touching the girl in front of her who was having an emotional breakdown. "You can trust us; we aren't here to help you. We helped you remember?"

No, that's not what her mom said in her dream, or when she stayed with her. She was so stupid for trusting them; they were just strangers, people she barely knew. This wasn't happening, no, no.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." This time instead of a weak voice it came out louder, angrier. "You're going to hurt me, I shouldn't have trusted you!" she yelled, just as loud as her scream.

This time, not caring if the girl wanting contact or not, Brittany picked the girl up. She stood with the girl in her arms and held her as she protested very loudly. "NO!" she yelled, hitting the blonde repeatedly in the shoulder. "No, let me go!" she yelled. All Santana did was watch in awe. What the hell was happening?

"Shh, calm down Kates." She whispered in the girl's ear. She took blow after blow to the shoulder, wincing slightly each time. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she knew this wasn't the girl she met five weeks ago.

"Let me go! I'm not supposed to trust you!" she yelled and kept fighting Brittany, only to find the older girl holding her tighter. She wasn't going to win this battle but she still fought it with everything she had. It was about five minutes before Brittany realized that the fighting was slowing down.

"Its okay Katie, everything is going to be okay." She kept whispering sweet nothings to the girl while swaying slightly. After another couple moments Katie cried herself out on the blonde. Brittany wordlessly lied the girl back down on the bed and tucked her in; making sure Rainbows was with her.

"What just happened?" Santana asked her wife, who could only answer her with a shrug.

What really did just happen?

**Okay, so I hope this was a little bit more realistic. I really to appreciate you guys being honest with the reviews it helps me keep the story line in check. I know this was short, but I'm going to try and update on Big Sister Little sister and maybe Family Matters. Ideas and reviews are more than welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Brittany and Santana went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Last nights events were on their minds, they really didn't know how to approach the situation. I mean Katie was close to them and then last night she went all crazy on the two. They weren't sure what happened, they were never put in this situation before. "Do you think we should ask her about it?" San asked her beautiful, blonde wife.

"I don't really know what we should do San. I mean I don't want her to freak out again. Maybe we should just wait a bit you know? Maybe she'll come to us and talk." Santana nodded in agreement with her wife and continued cooking.

They made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Lots of bacon, I mean come on who doesn't love them some bacon. Everyone loves bacon, minus Rachel, but she isn't here so lets eat us some bacon. The two were enjoying the silence when they heard soft foot steps approach them. They turned to face the sound and saw it was Katie. They both shared a wary glance before greeting her.

"Morning Tana, Brittsticks." She said a little groggy, sleep still in her voice. She smiled at the two and then took a seat at the table. She patiently waited for them to finish the task at hand.

The Latina gave her wife the "What the Hell" look. Katie was acting like nothing happened last night, something clearly happened. There was no way that the munchkin can act like nothing happened. B just shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't known any better either. It was clear they were going to have to talk to Katie about this.

"Lets just have breakfast first San." She whispered to her wife, moving a plate of pancakes to the table.

Katie quickly grabbed three pancakes and placed them on her plate. She went to go and cut them when the blonde stopped her. "You my short friend are not using a knife." She took the utensil out of her hand and cut the food for her. Just as she finished Santana brought the rest of the food over.

The make shift family ate breakfast like it was an everyday thing. Katie talked to them animatedly about a dream she had about a sea dragon she met. Brittany of course humored her and asked if the sea dragon had a name, or if they went on an adventure of some sort. San would smile at the girl every once in awhile still confused out of her mind on what happened. Once they finished Britts took her wife's hand and silently told her they should ask Katie what happened.

"Hermosa, me and Britt want to ask you something okay? You have to be honest though, you can't lie to us." Sensing that something serious was about to take place Katie simply nodded to the Latina. "What happened last night tiny?" she carefully asked the girl.

Brittany immediately noticed the girl tense, she used her free hand and placed it on the table. This was a silent invitation for her to take her hand. Brittany didn't want to force the contact, she wanted Katie to stay calm and she was afraid that if she forced contact she'd frighten the girl. The younger girl slowly took her hand and held it tightly, Brittany could feel the tension in the girl it was that strong.

"I don't want to talk about it." She focused on her plate, not looking up.

"Our eyes are up here Kates." Brittany reminded the girl. Eye contact was important to Brittany. If you could look into someone's eyes then you could see inside of them. What they are feeling, or if they're lying or not. If B could look into the small child's eyes then maybe she would be able to help more.

The girl gripped the blondes hand even more and forced herself to look up. She couldn't meet the adults eyes but she focused on the clock on the wall, at least her eyes were focusing up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? You can trust us Katie." Santana maintained her calm voice, "We aren't going to hurt you. You're here so we can help you."

The child didn't speak for a couple minutes. She allowed Santana's words to sink in. Where they here to help her? Her mother's words were forcing doubt in her. She didn't know who to trust, but she did know the two adults in front of her were here for her more than her mother was.

"I got confused." She slowly started off, the blonde squeezed her hand in encouragement. "I didn't understand who I was supposed to trust. My mom said I wasn't supposed to trust you. She said I was stupid." She paused to collect herself. "I got confused."

"Was that what the dream was about Katie?" Brittany asked searching her eyes for an answer. "You had a dream about your mom saying this to you and you got confused?" The 9 year old nodded her head. "You can trust us honey. Me or San we don't want to hurt you okay?"

"I didn't know. I wasn't sure." The girl had small tears forming in her eyes. This whole situation was so confusing to her right now. She didn't know who she was supposed to trust. "I was confused…"

"Don't cry Hermosa, please don't cry. Everything's fine. We aren't mad are we B?" Santana asked her wife even though she already knew the answer.

"We aren't mad at all, I promise you." The Blonde smiled down at the girl, "Although its totally not okay to hit people." She recalled the smaller girl hitting her, totally hurt. "No matter how mad you are we don't hit people. Isn't that right San." Brittany smirked at her wife remembering all the time in high school when Santana would get in a fight because she would get mad.

"Oh no its totally not okay to hit people even if your mad at them." Santana agreed, she shot her wife a playful glare. "And you my friend shouldn't be hitting anyone with a bad shoulder." She chided gently. "But enough with this sadness lets get ready so we can make Katie and official member of this family."

* * *

><p>The girls got dressed for the day and made their way to Santana's SUV. They all climbed into the car and drove to the address that the polite officer gave them. {<strong>Authors note: I know this isn't how the whole adoption system works. Shoot I don't know how those things work. Lets just pretend, a little, please? ;)} <strong>They climbed out and Tana took the child's hand as they made their way to the building. When they got in they were at the sight of Katie's mother who was hand cuffed, and a lawyer along with what seemed to be a gentle men from social services.

"Hey Kitty Kat." Her mother said with a very disturbing, wicked grin.

Katie James froze in place when she heard her mom call her that. Her mind took her away from the place she was and into a new scary place. It was a memory, a memory she wanted to forget. Her mind pulled her to a place that was dark and scary and all she wanted was to be with the two adults who cared for her and made her feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the update. I'll probably update again today or another story will be updated again. Shoot out to <strong>**SophieGleeWorld for an awesome review. You rock! Reviews and ideas are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a cold Thursday night, katie could remember that day so clearly. That day would always stay with her. She was huddled in her room to afraid to move, there was a storm outside and it frightened her. She was only six at the time so little things like this scared her. Her mom had just got home from the corner, that's where she made her money doing god knows what, she heard her come up the stairs. Katie prayed to god that she wouldn't come into her room, she didn't want to get hurt. She just wanted to go to sleep. She buried herself deeper as another loud boom came from outside. That's when her mother came into the room. _

"_Oh Kitty Kat where are you?" her words were slurred which meant two things to Katie: 1, her mother was drunk and 2, she was most likely going to wake up hurting. "Come on Kitty lets not hide from your mother." _

_Katie could only whimper slightly, she didn't want to hurt she just wanted to be happy and go to sleep. She wanted her mother to comfort her and hold her through this storm not hurt her. _

"_There you are Katie." She said walking to the bed, ripping the covers off of her. "You really shouldn't hide when someone is trying to talk to you Katie. When I want to speak to you, you come right away do you understand me?" _

_Katie moved from out of her bed and went to stand in front of her mother only to be hit in the face with her hand. She stumbled back and bit back a yelp, her mom got mad when she yelled or reacted to being disciplined. Stacey grabbed her arm and dragged her towards her and whispered lowly, "Listen Kitty, don't look me in the eye when I'm talking to you, it's disrespectful. Besides I don't want to have to look at you, your despicable and just down right ugly. I don't know how you could be my kid." _

_Once again Katie forced herself to bite back a whimper, but she couldn't control her vocals. She was upset that her mother could think that of her. Didn't she love her like all her other classmates parents loved them? Why was she different? Why didn't her mom love her?_

"_Okay." She mumbled looking at her feet, only trying to please her mother. _

"_Don't talk back to me little kitty kat!" she spat at the girl in front of her. "You know what I think? I think you need to be taught a listen in respect. Since kittens hate water so much I think your punishment should have to do with water." She dragged her crying six year old into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat. "Don't you dare move." She said lowly. _

_Stacey then continued to fill the bath tube up with cold water, it was almost filled to the rim before she turned it off. "Stay here." She left the room. Katie could only image what her mother was going to do to her. Her body started to shake in fear of what might happen to her. When her mom return she had a bag of ice with her, she dumped it into the tube only to make the water colder. _

_The drunken mother grabbed her daughter by the neck and dragged her to the edge of the tube. She forced her to her knees and then shoved her face under the water. Katie struggled to get up, the water was cold and she was running out of air, sadly her mother was to strong for her. Eventually her mother let her up for air, Katie gasped for the air that she desperately needed. _

_Thinking the worse was over her mother dunked her under once again. The water was so cold it made her body shake and she truly struggled to get out of her mother's grasp. She could faintly hear her mom laughing at her saying she diserved it. Stacey only repeated the cycle two more times before leaving her shaking at the side of the tube, hysterically crying. _

"_I hope you learned your lesson Kitty Kat." _

* * *

><p>Katie was still frozen in place next to Santana and Brittany. Her mind was slowly bringing her back to reality. She felt a hand on her shoulder while she saw a concerned looking blonde crouched down in front of her. Britt looked like she was saying her name over and over again but Katie still didn't have her hearing back, the memory still had her trapped.<p>

"Katie…Katie?" Brittany finally got the girls attention. She wiped the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "What's wrong honey? Tell me and San."

Katie forgot that Santana was here with her, she looked around for the Latina only to find that it was her who had her hand on her shoulder. San smiled down at her, encouraging her to answer Brittany's question. She then looked back at Stacey who was smirking at her, it sent chills down her and shook her. Katie shook her head and put her hands over her ears.

Santana moved in front of Katie, just like her wife was, "Hey Hermosa," she cooed. She took her hands off her ears and took one while B took the other one. "It's just you, me and Brittsticks okay. No one else, focus on us."

Focus on them, focus on them, Katie chanted in her head. She looked at Britt who still had a concerned look on her face while S was just smiling at her trying to make her feel comfortable. She clutched their hands tighter and took a deep breath. "I don't like her here." She mumbled out looking down.

Letting the whole eye contact thing slide, only because this whole situation was getting to intense for the smaller girl, Santana stood up and faced the people who were supposed to make Katie her daughter and said, "We need to take her outside for some air okay?"

Not waiting for an answer Brittany took girl outside with Santana on her trail. They sat down on the cement stairs. Katie inbetween the adults to keep warm, she grabbed the Latina's hand as soon as she sat next to her and held Brittany's tighter.

"Take your time Katie, just know you can tell us."

Calming her nerves down a little Katie finally got some confidence and said, "My mommy called me that once." She focused her gaze on Brittany's wedding ring, she found such interest in it, "She called me that when she hurted me, really bad." She said as a fresh batch of tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Did you have a memory of what happened?" Santana asked the girl carefully, fearful she might upset her more.

Katie nodded her head, "It was so real Tana, I got scared that this was a dream."

"This is most certainly not a dream." She whispered to the girl, trying to keep her voice calm. She wiped the girls tears off her face gently.

Feeling somewhat safe Katie had some confidence to tell them what exactly her mother did to her that scary night. "She took me into the bathroom and filled the tube up with super cold water and even added ice to it. She…she dunkeded my head in and wouldn't let me breath." She cracked out, "It was so scary."

Santana's jaw was set into a hard line. What kind of sick twisted bitch does that to their own child? Their own child for God's sake. You don't try and drown your child no matter what, that's not normal.

Brittany took the broken girl in her arms and held her in her lap. She tried to comfort the girl, she even promised her after they were done here that they would get ice cream. They would get ice cream as long as Katie promised to show Brittany a smile. The girl only got a small smile out before Brittany caught Santana storm into the office building. She quickly stood placing Katie on her hip following her wife.

"Santana…" She called after her, she stopped as her wife was nose to nose with Stacey James, "Oh dear lord…" she mumbled as Katie buried herself into Brittany's face..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. Just been busy with school I have mid-terms coming up and stuff. I'll try and get the next one up sometime soon along with family matters and maybe big sister little sister. I don't know. Sorry for the bad update. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Santana stood nose to nose with the woman who brutally abused her daughter for god knows how long. Santana hasn't been this mad and out of control with her emotions since high school. She learned how to control her anger but right now her anger was controlling her. She just couldn't grasp the fact that a mother would want to hurt their child. For God sakes it's her child!

"Listen here you insane bitch." Santana started to speak in a low dangerous tone, "I swear to god if you even have the slightest though of hurting that little girl I will beat your ass so hard you wont even know what hit you. I'm from Lima Heights, I will end you. I used to have razor blades in my weave."

Stacey was unimpressed with the Latina's performance. She wasn't scared of Santana, she didn't even flinch at all when she started to speak, her smirk only grew. It made Santana sick to her stomach, she wanted to spit in her face but that wouldn't be the mature thing to do. Right now she wasn't doing the mature thing but she was just trying to protect Katie.

"Once I get you and blondie out of the picture and take Katie home with me, I'm going to beat her ass so hard that _she_ wont know what hit her and I'm going to make _the two of you_ watch me do it. She's going to be begging for Tana to save her but your not going to be able to do anything but watch." She said with the sickest smile on her face that Santana has ever seen.

Santana's body had a mind of it's own and lunged forwards and grabbed Stacey by the shirt and threw her into a wall. She kneed her in the stomach and then grabbed her face in on her hands and said, "Listen to me and listen to me real good, you aren't going to hurt that little girl ever again. If you even come near her then this is going to seem like a Christmas present."

She let her go and went back over to Brittany and Katie. Katie was shaking a little and was a little scared of Santana, she never seen her lash out like that before. She hid herself back in Brittany's neck and allowed the blonde to comfort her because it was making her feel better if she was being honest with herself.

"Hey Hermosa," Santana cooed and placed a hand on her back, "I'm sorry for going all loco on your mother. I will never do that to you. Never." She smiled when Katie removed her face from the spot in B's neck.

"Promise Tana?"

"I promise you, and I never break a promise." She smiled at the girl.

The cute little almost family moment was broken up when a lady from the company came over with a shit load of paper for the two adults to sign. They went to a back office and sat down. They answered a few questions and signed over 59 pages of paper work. Their hands were tired and cramped and Katie was getting impatient. She was so bored, there was nooothing for her to do.

Katie was actually starting to squirm in Brittany's lap as she was trying to sign one of the last papers, "Katie I need you to stay still, we're almost done." She paused for two seconds and then got impatient again and continued to moved around. "Katie you really need to stop moving." When she continued to move around Brittany took a deep breath and moved her to Santana's lap and finished signing her half of the papers.

"Hey! I wanted to sit in my Brittsticks lap!" she went to move but Santana wrapped her free arm around her waist held her in place while finishing her paper work.

"Yeah well your sitting in your Tana's lap." Santana mocked at her with a small grin playing on her lips.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Alrighty ladies it seems that everything is in check for you to adopt Katie. Now you'll have monthly check ups to make sure everything is running smoothly. Just to make sure your fit parents." Of course we're fit parents Brittany thought, "Alright then that's it why don't you ladies get out of here and have a nice day."

The trio stood up and left the building and went back to the SUV. Santana set Katie in the back seat and made sure her seat belt was on tightly. They deffientaly needed to go shopping, they needed a bunch of supplies. Katie, for sure, needed a car seat. Even though she was nine her built was more like she was 5.

They got situated in the car and Santana expressed her concern to her wife about the stuff they needed to get for Katie. Brittany quickly agreed with her Latina. Brittany too thought they needed to get cloths for the girl, also Katie needed a car seat. Maybe they could get some paint for the quest bedroom, which now was becoming Katie's. You couldn't forget toys, every nine year old girl needs toys! Gosh there was just so much stuff they needed to get for the younger girl sitting behind them. SHAMPOO! Katie needed Shampoo and other cleaning stuff. Let's not forget about her school. Golly parenting was hard and they only have been her official parents for 5 minutes.

"San we should probably start shopping, it's going to be a long day I can already see it. We need so much stuff."

"Oh I know Britts, we should make a list!" Santana thought out loud.

"A list is a very good idea. Let me see if I have some paper." Brittany dove into her back in search for some paper and possibly a pen. When did my bag get so disorganized, she thought. Oh god is that hair ball…gross.

"Tana?" Katie called from the back seat, she only continued when she saw Santana looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Can we get ice cream first?"

"Of course Hermosa."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I know its short but I thought I should try to update. I got a lot on my mind. My dog passed away last night so I don't really know when my next update will be. My mind is a complete blank right now for writing so I'm going to ask some questions. <strong>

**Which story should be my next update?**

**Should this story have some more fluffy moments?**

**Do you think that I should have Katie have more break downs? **

**Should I do a time skip?**

**For Family matters should Mackenzie like Heather or Naya? Should something terrible happen so her and heather get closer? **

**I'll try to update tomorrow, no promises. **


	8. Chapter 8

As the girls made it home Katie couldn't help but smile at how protective her  
>Tana was. She had protected her from the one person that was meant to stand<br>guard against all others. She was frightened & as Santana promised she didn't  
>let anything happen to her Katie. Soon the realization of just how much she<br>meant to the duo reared its head. She blushed a deep pink & hid her dimpled  
>grin as best as she could. She wasn't very subtle &amp; both Santana &amp; Brittany<br>were aware of how cheeky Katie had become. The pair swung Katie's hands  
>between them. She was theirs. Smiling to herself, Santana leans down &amp; presses<br>a chaste kiss to Katie's filling cheeks. The girl had been eating properly now  
>that she was with the pair &amp; not only was her doctor happy with her body<br>filling out, but so was Katie. Now she & Santana could wrestle all the time  
>without being extra careful.<p>

The trinity walked briskly to a nearby diner & decided on a late lunch. While  
>musing over the menu Katie's tongue managed to poke itself out from between<br>her lips. Giggling to her Brittany grabbed Katie by the cheeks & peppered  
>kisses all over her face. Katie giggled, harder then she had ever allowed<br>herself to before. She was comfortable, she felt at home. So what slipped from  
>her lips as Brittany playfully tickled her tummy felt natural.<p>

"Mamma! Stop it! I can't breathe!" Coming to a hault, Brittany shot a chanced  
>glance at Santana who looked just as shocked with a twinge of hurt to boot.<br>Katie caught the look & thought she had done something wrong. She dipped her  
>head &amp; her lips are visibly trembling. Santana waves a hand to keep the<br>oncoming waiter at bay.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I won't do it again, I promise!" Guilt<br>buries itself in the little girls words & Brittan swallows the certain sob  
>that tries to erupt past her lips.<br>"Baby, I'm not the least bit upset." Chancing a glance at Brittany, Katie sees  
>the truth lying in her eyes. It didn't bother her one bit.<br>"Then why did you look at Tana like that?" Smiling, Brittany runs a thumb over  
>the girls cheeks.<br>"Because I love you, & I've been waiting for you to say that for a while now.  
>It just felt really good to finally hear it." Smiling, Katie leans into<br>Brittany & snuggles as close as possible.  
>"I love you too, Mamma." Santana bites her lip to keep her heart from<br>breaking. She had always wanted that, her child to call her name  
>affectinately. It broke her, but she could that let Katie see that. Clearing<br>her throat she throws a hasty smile.  
>"Lets order, yeah?" She waves the waiter to their table &amp; avoids her wife's<br>apologetic glances.  
>In the midst of small talk &amp; general inquiries about living arrangements &amp;<br>school choices the food is delivered to the table. Katie, being Brittanys  
>spirit child to the fullest had ordered pancakes &amp; milk. She was struggling to<br>eat them when Santana caught her eye. The woman was mindlessly poking her own  
>food &amp; Katie thought I was perfect timing. She need her pancakes cut &amp; Santana<br>was in a jousting mood.  
>"Mami, can you cut my pancakes for me? Its too big!" Santana felt her body<br>grow warm, she felt a sting in her eye & her chest felt tight. She had  
>mentally kicked herself in that moment for being so silly. Reaching over, she<br>cuts Katie's pancakes into triangles. She leans over when she's done & kisses  
>her daughters temple.<br>"Te amo, mi vida." She & Brittany pass one another loving gazes & return to  
>their food. Their lives together we're definitely shaping up around their<br>little girl.

**Well here's the 8****th**** chapter! Thanks to Baeboo for the chapter! I should update again today because I had like a half day because of midterms. I have an idea for the next chapter. Also if I had to would you like more compitions for chapter writing? Just let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

After their eventful lunch the trio went back to the house. Katie was tired and it took a little bit of coaxing to get the girl to agree to take a quick nap. Katie was too excited about her new family that she couldn't even think about sleeping, all she wanted to do is spend time with her parents. Santana and Brittany both walked the girl to her new room, they still had to redecorated, but they would get to that later. Katie climbed into the bed and allowed her mamma to tuck her in, she gratefully excepted rainbows from Santana. With a quick kiss from both parents, Katie was out and asleep.

The two new parents left the room, not forgetting to leave the door slightly cracked. The two both wore the biggest smiles ever, they couldn't even be more happier. "This is it San, we're finally parents." Santana stole a quick kiss from Brittany.

"I couldn't even be more happier then I am now."

The two wives went to the living room and sat down, Santana resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence before turning on the TV, Brittany had convinced her wife to watch an old episode of One Tree Hill. After they watched the episode when Brooke nearly dies They thought it would be a good idea to bring in Katie's new cloths. Brittany folded them and traveled up the stairs to put them away. That left Santana with figuring out how to put the god damn car seat in the car. It took a half hour to figure out what went where but the Latina figured it out.

Santana entered the house and Brittany was sprawled out on the couch, I guess the day was a little to exciting for her too. Santana, being the caring wife that she is covered her up with a blanket with a sweat, gentle, kiss to forehead.

Santana, having so much energy, did some old dishes and did her and Britt's landury. They had fallen behind with the whole Katie situation. She was walking down the hallway when she felt someone run into her, she turned to face Katie who was wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi mami!" she said a little to loud.

"Hey Hermosa you full of energy from that extreme nap?" San asked getting down on her knees. She pushed back some of Katie's wild hair that must have been messed up from her sleep.

"Yes! Lets play!" she knocked over Santana, so that she was sitting on her stomach bouncing up and down. "Let's play, let's play." She chanted over and over again, never once stopping her bouncing.

"What do you want to do Katie?" she asked, trying to stop the girl from bouncing so much.

"Lets wrestle! It's always fun beating you up!" she said with a slight smirk playing on her lips. Of course Santana found this adorable. Even though Katie was eating more and they could wrestle more, Katie's shoulder wasn't back to full health yet.

"Let's do something else babe, you're shoulder is still healing. Maybe next week we can see if you can take me on. We can even have your mamma be the reff if you want. How bout we go and see if you can shoot a foul shot as good as me?"

A little disappointed in the fact she couldn't wrestle her Tana she just nodded her head and stood from the girl's stomach. She took the awaiting hand of Santana and walked to the basketball hoop that was hanging above the garage door. It had been a present from Brittany because Santana loved to play basketball in her free time. She would always say she loved the push of the game.

"Alright pretty girl this is all you have to do…" Santana demonstrated how to shoot a foul shot and passed the ball to her daughter. In an attempt to shoot it she missed it desperately. She looked a little sad but Santana, again showed her how to do it. After three tries Katie finally was able to make it in.

"Did you see that Mami? I did it I did it!" she yelled, very proud of herself. Santana wear a bright smile and nodded her head.

"Of course I saw it, I'm standing right here silly. Now you want to try and dunk the ball?" Katie nodded her head, then realization set in that she wasn't tall enough to reach the rim.

"I'm not tall enough to…"

"You just get a hold of that ball and I'll take care of the rest."

Doing as she was told to do, Katie gripped the ball in her hands. She looked up at the net and realized that the task was impossible. She was about to turn around and say something when she felt herself being hoisted into the hair. With a slight squeal she realized that Santana was holding her up to do a dunk. She slammed the ball into the net and giggled with glee. She slammed the ball in the net.

"Way to go pretty girl." She set the girl down onto the ground. "How bout we see if you can take me in a game to 5, then we'll go inside and she if mamma is up."

The two played an easy fun loving game of basketball. Santana never once calling Katie out on her double dribbles or walks, just letting her play. She also let her take open shots. Although Santana missed many shots on purpose she still enjoyed playing the game. Katie drove to the hoop (well mostly walked) and tripped over her feet and fell on her knees.

Katie let out a quick yelp and held onto her knee, afraid to see the damage. Santana quick to act got down next to Katie and placed one hand on the smaller girls back and the other over the hand covering the hurt knee. "Let me see your knee Kates." The girl moved her hand and there was only a small cut on her knee. Relief washed through Santana, she placed a quick kiss to the top of the girls head. "You're okay Hermosa, lets go get a band aide." She picked the girl up and walked into the house, Brittany was now awake.

"Hey what happened?" she asked as she made her way to the girls.

"She just got a little scratch on her knee. It'll be better in a minute." Santana said, easing her wifes worries that she had only moments ago.

"Do you have duck band aids?" Katie asked with a sniff.

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks, they didn't have any duck band aids. "Why don't you go with Mami to the bathroom and I'll be there in a second."

Santana lead her daughter to the bathroom and set her on the counter top. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out plain tan band aids. Santana didn't miss the look of disappointment on the girls face. She gave her a sympathetic smile and placed it over her injury and gave it a kiss. "Better Hermosa?" Katie only shrugged as her mamma came through into the room holding a sharpie.

She uncapped the pen and drew a small heart over the band aid and kissed it. It was the small things like this that mattered the most because it's what got Katie to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since Katie and Santana's little basketball match, it seems that Katie has found herself a new favorite sport. Anytime that her and Santana would have their bonding time they would play basketball, San wasn't really happy with the idea of the nine year old wrestling yet. Speaking of her injured shoulder, Katie was actually at therapy right now. She wasn't very happy about being there. Only because her mamma had promised her that when she got to the studio she would teach her some new dance moves. Today was Tuesday so Brittany didn't teach a class. This was Katie and her bonding day most of the time.

Santana was starting to get impatient with her daughter. Katie wouldn't stop talking about how she was going to work with Brittany but wouldn't put in the time with her. She was finding it annoying, but she had to remind herself that the girl was only nine and didn't understand the finer points in life. She even told the smaller girl that if she didn't apply herself then she wouldn't be able to go see her mamma. Still, Katie wouldn't do any of the exercises that Tana asked her to do.

"Come on baby, please just do what I asked you to do." Santana pleaded with the smaller girl sitting in front of her.

"I don't want to do these stupid things." She said with a slight whine in her tone, "They hurt my shoulder."

"Yeah well these stupid things help your shoulder in the long run Katie. If you want to be able to wrestle with me again you going to have to fix your shoulder."

Katie just grumbled a little under her breath and went back to what her Mami asked her to do. They hurt really bad, but she didn't want to upset her mami. She knew deep down inside that she was right and she had to buckle down and do as she was asked to do. Half way through her session she turned to the older brunette and asked "Can we go now? I want to see mamma."

Santana raised an eyebrow and responded with, "Did you finish everything you were suppose to do? Did I stretch your shoulder, and did you ice down?" When her daughter didn't answer her questions she chuckled and added "Then no we can not go see mamma."

"But Mami!" she whined out, stomping her foot a little.

"Katie, I don't know why your acting out like this but if you don't do as you're suppose to then you aren't going to your Mamma's dance studio at all. Do you understand me?"

"Fine." Her bottom lip pouted a little, hoping it would guilt trip San. It only did a little.

"How about we call your Mamma and then we get back to work? Does that make you feel better?" The smaller girl nodded her head, "Okay baby, lets go to my office."

The two made their way to the back office and Santana pulled out her phone. She hit speed dial two and handed the phone to her daughter. Katie was jumping up and down she couldn't contain herself.

"Hey Sanny." Brittany answered her phone, like always.

"Mamma!" the 9 year old yelled down the phone, in return she got a gentle chiding from the Latina sitting next to her.

"Hey baby, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I don't wanna do this anymore. I want to come see you." The nine year old declared.

" I want to see you to Katie, but you got to do what Mami tells you to. To make your shoulder better okay? You want to be able to wrestle with her again right?"

"Yes mamma."

"Then do as she says and then you can see me. The faster you go, and the less trouble you give her the faster you can see me." Brittany reasoned with her daughter.

"Okay mamma, I love you."

"I love you to baby."

The mother daughter duo hung up and Katie handed the phone back the Latina. She surprised the girl when she gave her a hug, burring herself deep into her stomach. Santana wrapped her arms around her and dropped a kiss to her head. It was a silent apology between the two.

Katie worked hard in rehabbing her shoulder just like her Mamma asked her too. It was true that Katie was Brittany's sprit child. She loved Santana and Brittany the same but Katie copied Brittany in a hundred different ways. They both loved the same foods, and tv shows, Britt had even promised Katie once her shoulder was better she'd teach her how to dance.

"We can be done baby, you worked harder the second half. Do you want to go see Mamma?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" She squealed with excitement.

"Okay baby lets get ready."

Santana helped Katie into her jacket and made sure her shoes were tied tight before getting ready herself. Katie gripped her Mami's hand tight as they walked through the streets of New York. She would never admit this to her parents but she hated walking in the streets, it scares her more then the monsters under her bed. As they reached the front of Brittany's studio an unfamiliar person stepped in front of the mother and daughter.

"Hello Kitty Kat." Stacy greeted her daughter, with that same sick smile.

Katie shrunk behind Santana, burring her head in the small of her back. She thought the worst was over with her mother, but she thought wrong. "Mami…" she mumbled into her back, fright was clear in her voice.

"Well you've only had her for a couple weeks and you got her calling your Mami." She laughed sarcasticly, "Doesn't surprise me your trying to damage my daughter."

"She isn't your daughter." Santana snapped at the girl, "You hurt this girl in more ways possible. She is legally mine and Britt's daughter. So I suggest you leave before I call the cops on your sorry ass." Santana threatened, keeping a tight grip on Katie's hand.

"This isn't over, it will never be over until she's mine again."

Stacey walked away and Katie allowed herself to cry silently into her Mami's back. She was scared, she thought this was all over. "Mami…"

Santana picked the crying Katie up and walked into the studio, "Your okay baby, she's not going to ever hurt you again." Santana vowed, "I promise." Santana never broke a promise.


	11. Chapter 11

After Santana informed her wife what had happened outside the studio her new maternal instincts kicked in. She reached over and took her daughter and held her close, it was something she needed to feel right now, and her wife respected that. She understood that it was a matter of time for that crazy woman to try to take over her family she just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. Brittany did the only thing she knew would make her feel better, hold her child, and step forward and gave her wife a kiss.

"I love you San." She whispers to her wife.

"I love you too Britt, but I have to get back to work. Call me if you need anything." She kissed Katie's temple, "I'll see you later baby girl." Then walked out the door and back to work, leaving the blonde and her daughter to herself.

"Mamma?" Katie tries to get the older blondes attention as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Yes baby?" She responded, wiping away her old tears.

"You promised you teach me how to dance today."

Brittany smiles at the memory, "I did, didn't I?"

_It was two days after Katie learned how to shoot a free throw. Santana had to go into work, it was emergency of some sort. Katie was bored and Brittany didn't have to work so the blonde was trying to think of some things they could do. Anything with to much shoulder movement wasn't an option. Basketball was pushing it so Brittany was trying to think of something to do. _

"_What about we cuddle and watch a movie." The new found mother offered. _

"_How about we play twister!" Katie suggested, a bit to loudly. _

"_Not so loud baby." Brittany chided quietly "How about I teach you how to do a simple two step dance."_

_Hearing the word dance got the 9 year old excited. She wasn't really allowed to dance because it bothered her shoulder so hearing this news brightened her day. She started to jump up and down with excitement. "I wanna learn how to dance." Katie exclaimed as she started to move franticly around the living room. _

"_Okay calm down calm down." Brittany stood and made her way to her hyper daughter. "No arms today, just feet, I promise that if your mami lets you then we can do arms next week after therapy." _

_So for the next hour Brittany taught her daughter how to do a simple two step dance. She discovered that her daughter needed things to be perfect and when things didn't go as planned she would freak out. The blonde had to stop twice to reassure the girl that is okay to mess up, even she messed up sometimes. After their little dance competition Katie was tired and asked her mamma, "Can we cuddle now?" _

_Brittany thought that Katie looked so adorable. Her lip was pouted a little bit and her eyes were all innocent. All she could do was smile at the girl and nod her head. "Of course we can baby, you don't even have to ask." The two climbed up on the couch after Brittany put on the Lion King and cuddle closed. Katie's head on her mamma's chest with a blanket draped over the two. Both were asleep instantly._

"Dance?" Katie asked, bringing B out of her memory.

"Can we talk a bit first Kates?" the girl nodded and Britt sat down on the couch, Katie atop her lap. "You okay, I mean are you scared about what happened outside?" She asked gently, picking her words carefully.

Katie stiffened a bit and remembered that her old mom wasn't there and it was just her mamma. No one could hurt her. She did though grasp her hands a big, an old nervous habit, "I was scared. I thought she was gone and then she just came out of no where. But Mami was there so nothing happened. She promised that she wasn't going to hurt me again."

"Mami always does keep her promises." She smiled at the girl in her lap. "Katie, if you ever, and I mean ever see her again or she tries to talk to you, just find one of us okay? If she scares you or tries to take you that's not right okay? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Mamma. I don't want to go back. I like it here."

"I don't want you to go back either." Brittany said to the girl. It was true. Katie didn't want to go back nor did Britts want her to go back. Here is where the girl belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I know it's short but i figured you all deserved an update. I am going to try an update Sisters are forever tonight. I can promise you the next chapter in that will have a mini rachel. :) This story will maybe be updated tomorrow or sometime this weekend. I have another story in mind but i want to get these on solid ground before i start that. I also know that this chapter is a little boring, but the next one will have some drama in it and maybe a surprise from an old friend (a good old friend). I could start the new story if you wanted me to, but that's up to you guys. Next chapter for Perfect in your imperfection will have some questions regarding the story because i have a view ideas but i want you imput. Reviews are always welcomed and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night Brittany and Santana kept exchanging serious looks about the whole Stacey situation, they weren't sure how to handle this. Katie seemed to understand that she belonged to them, I mean she has been calling them Mami and Mamma. The two new parents just weren't sure what they would do if Stacey tried to take the little girl away from them. She meant everything to them even if she's only been in their life for a short amount of time. The nine year old girl had taken the two's hearts.

"Mamma?" Katie called for the blondes attention while pushing around her veggies on her plate.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I be done?" She asked, even though she knew the answer to the question. The Pierce's weren't one's to force food down their child's throat but they had a rule. If you wanted to be excused from the table you had to eat at least half of your veggies. Katie was a small nimble girl, they made sure to follow this rule for her health.

"Katie, I think you already know the answer to that." She answered with a smile.

The nine year old started to pout, "Mami?" she asked, trying to weasel her way out of eating the food.

"I think you need to listen to your mother on this one Hermosa."

The girl started to frown, a very deep upset frown. This was the first time that the two have really told her no. She had gotten everything that she's wanted since she's met the two. The two parents would be damned if they let the girl grow up spoiled. It was time to put their foot down. That's why when Katie started to mumble a "Whatever." San raised her eyebrows at the girl and said.

"Katie, it's in your best interest to not say things under your breath, your walking on a very thin ice right now."

Brittany, not wanting the situation to get out of control, put her hand on her wife's knee. "Katie just eat your food. You want to be big and strong don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then eat them, your Mami eats them and look at her."

Using Santana as an example was something that got Katie to do certain things. The girl looked up to the Latina a lot. So when they made a comparison to her Katie was quick to react. Katie slowly ate her nasty veggies. She didn't really like them but she forced them down.

"Now you can be excused." Santana said with a soft smile. She realized that Katie didn't like them but she needed them. She also realized that it was the first time that the girl was told no, so she understood the somewhat attitude.

"Thanks." She mumbled and went up to her room, wanting to be alone.

It was also the first time that Katie up and left the table without taking care of her place at the table. It was also a first that she went to her room after dinner. Usually they would watch a movie, or her Mami would play on the xbox with her. I guess it just was an off day for the girl.

"Why is she acting like this? First there was a problem at therapy with you and now this? I just don't understand Santana." Brittany let out a heavy sigh.

"It's just been a stressful day I guess babe. I mean her mom did show up and did express how she was going to take her away from us."

"Yeah I guess. I just feel like she doesn't understand how much we love her you know?"

Santana smiled sadly at her wife, "She knows Britt, she knows."

* * *

><p>Later that night there was a heavy storm outside that woke the nine year old up. She was scared, but wouldn't admit it to her parents. Not after how she acted towards them during dinner. She was just scared that her first mother was going to take her away from this loving enviorment. She just wanted to stay with her mami and mamma.<p>

The storm didn't sound like it was going to let up soon, which only brought more fear to the small girl. She wanted to go back to sleep but the storm was bringing back way to many memories to her.

_Katie was six when she experienced her first real storm. It was pouring heavily, with heavy thunder and lightning. The six year old had heard that if you got struck by lightning that you would die. So she went to her mommy in tears when she saw lightning from her room. _

"_Mommy." Katie whimpered out. _

"_What are you doing out of your room?" she spat out, towards the girl. _

"_It's lightning outside, I'm scared, I don't want to die." Tears were falling from the small girls face. _

"_Do you know what they say about lightning?" The mother asked, not waiting for an answer, "It only strikes bad children who don't listen to their mothers. So lets see if you've been a good girl."_

_She grabbed Katie's arm and opened the sliding door that led to the deck, and pushed her outside, with nothing but jeans and a t-shirt on and locked the door. She left the six year old out in the pouring rain crying because she thought she was going to die. _

"_Mommy let me back in." She screamed, banging on the door. Her eyes were pleading with her mother but her mom wasn't going to have anything of it. _

Katie brought herself out of the memory, but her eyes were still filled with tears. She was afraid that her two new mommies would throw her outside. She wasn't exactly nice to them earlier. More tears were coming from her eyes even faster now. She let out what she thought was soft whimpers but turned out to be louder because her parental unit came into the girls room.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The blonde asked, sitting down next to the crying girl. She frowned when she flinched away.

"Hermosa?" Santana questioned her daughters actions.

"I'm sorry." She wailed out.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about honey." Brittany cooed, keeping her tone soft.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you." She sobbed out, still not making a move towards either parent. "Please don't put me outside."

"Hermosa, you aren't going outside, it's raining outside sweetie. Why would we do that." She opened her arms out towards the girl as an invitation to climb in them but Katie didn't make a move towards her.

"My other mother said that lightning hit bad children that didn't do as their moms said. So she put me out in the rain. It was so scary."

Brittany closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't come pouring out in front of her daughter. What kind of person would cause so much damage to this little girl. Katie was the sweetest kid she knew, how could she hurt her like this.

"Katie, me and your Mami are never going to do any of the things your other mother has done to you. Do you understand that? We love you more then anything else in this world okay? Nothing is going to change that. We aren't going to hurt you." Brittany said sincerely, hoping that Katie would finally understand what they kept telling her.

At her Mamma's confession Katie fell into the blondes arms. Hiding her face in her neck, sobbing openly, she's never heard anyone in her life say such nice things to her. She was finally starting to understand that these two women were in her life to stay.

"Hermosa, me and mamma, aren't like her okay? We could never do that to you. Just because you don't want to eat your veggies doesn't mean you're going to get thrown outside in the rain. You're to special to have something like that happen to you."

Santana and Brittany stayed in their daughters room whispering sweet words into her ear until she calmed down. They would tell her how special she was to them and how deserving she was to be happy. This caused Katie's tears to subside and she just cuddled into her Mamma's arms, feeling safe.

"I'll be right back you two, I have to make a phone call." Santana whispered to her two favorite girls.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she didn't want anyone to hear who she was talking to. So pulled out her cell phone and called a person she hasn't spoken to in a couple years. She was confused and needed to talk to an old friend. That's why when they picked up she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Hello?" The all to familiar voice called through the phone.

"Q? It's me, Santana. I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait you guys. It just took me awhile to word this the way I needed it to be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for some <strong>**questions. **

**Time jump? Not the next chapter but in the next couple chapters. **

**Who wants to see Katie really get in trouble with her parents. **

**More old glee friends**

**Should Quinn be with Sam, Finn, or Rachel. **

**Hope you enjoyed, let me hear your answers to the questions. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was a Sunday afternoon when Santana was on her way to the airport to pick Quinn and Rachel up from the air port. How is Quinn helping her out you ask? Well my answer to you is that Quinn is a hot shot lawyer from LA. She was going to get Stacey a restraining order on her ass so she couldn't come within fifty yards of Katie or any of the Pierce family members. Quinn heard how distraught Santana was on the phone and she knew she just had to help an old friend out. Some friendships would never die, and this is one of them.

Santana spotted the married couple and flagged them down. She embraced Quinn tightly, missing her old friend greatly. She then turned to Rachel, who over time grew found of, and gave her a quick hug. "Quinn, you don't know how thankful I am for you doing this for me. I don't know what else to do."

"San, you know I'd do anything for you. If roles were reversed I know you'd do the same for us and Taylor."

Taylor Fabray, was Rachel and Quinn's six year old daughter. She was biologically Rachel's daughter. I bet your wondering who her father is. To answer that, her father is Sam Evans. So Taylor had some blonde qualities to make her look a little bit like Quinn. Thankfully she didn't get Sam's trouty mouth.

"I'd do anything for my god daughter. No matter what you know that."

"As great as it is catching up I think it would be in our best interest to get our luggage."

Agreeing with Rachel they quickly went to grab the two's luggage. They were hopefully only going to be here for two weeks. Taylor was staying with Sam for those two weeks, and it was the longest the mothers have been apart from their daughter.

"Where is Britt and this little Katie anyway San?" Rachel asked as they made their way out of the air port.

"Katie is at home with Brittany. She doesn't really do well in crowds and besides she should be taking a quick power nap anyway. She's so small." She smiled at her memories of her daughter, "Her and Britt usually just cuddle all afternoon anyway."

They got into San's SUV and drove back to the Peirce estate. San volunteered to carry the luggage as they made their way to the front door. They quickly stepped inside. "Babe?" Santana called through the house, searching for her blonde wife.

Brittany appeared out of no where with the biggest smile on her face. She squeaked with excitement, some things still haven't changed. She hugged her two high school friends. "We should be quiet. Katie is asleep on the couch."

Brittany helped Santana carry their house guest luggage to the guest room. Rachel and Quinn unpacked before they got down to business. They all sat at the dinner table, trying to devise a plan on how they were going to get this to work.

"Has she done anything to harm Katie in any way?" Quinn questioned, writing stuff down on a note pad.

"Well yeah, she abused her, her whole life." San said in a duh tone.

"Anything else?"

"Well," Brittany started "She waits outside my dance studio when San drops Katie off. She scares Katie every time she sees her. She always triggers a terrible memory in Katie's mind. She makes our daughter a nervous wreck." Brittany filled the two in on Katie's many nightmares and abusive situations.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn's dad, when drunk, would hit her. Anytime their would be a child abuse case she would always take it, and she always one. Katie was getting that restraining order. Stacey wasn't going to hurt this girl again. "She's never going to see Katie again." Quinn said in a low dangerous tone.

"Mamma?" Brittany heard Katie call for her. Guess Katie wasn't going to get a big nap today. Santana smiled though, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was a parent, a parent with Brittany. On the other hand Quinn and Rachel turned to find the face to the voice. They really did want to meet Katie.

"In here Baby."

Katie walked through to the dining room, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she looked up she saw two unfamiliar faces, stopping her movements instantly. Her eyes got wide, like a deer in headlights. She looked back to her parents and back to the two unfamiliar people.

"Hermosa, these are our friends Quinn and Rachel, we used to go to high school together. They're here because they're going to help us."

Katie still hadn't moved from the position in which she stood. She was still to scared, she didn't really do well around new people. She wasn't socially awkward, just really shy.

"Come here baby." Brittany said soothingly, noticing her daughters discomfort.

Katie ran to her mamma, climbing onto her lap, finding safety in her mamma's arms. She hid her face, using the blondes hair as a curtain. "You don't need to be shy Hermosa." She heard Santana say to her.

"Hi Katie, I'm Rachel, Quinn's wife." Katie looked at the small brunette and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Quinn." Quinn gave her a warm smile.

Katie stayed in her Mamma's lap as they talked about things that she didn't understand. She didn't really understand why these people where in her house but she knew that nothing could touch her as long as she was in her Mamma's arms. They were just about done talking when Katie spoke up, for the first time since she saw the two. "Are you here to take me back to my other mother? I don't want to go back to her." She said in a timid voice, grabbing her Mami's hand, still in Britts arms.

Quinn smiled sadly at the girl, she couldn't image what she was going through. Her dad may have beat her, but nothing like this. "No honey. We're here to make sure that your other mother doesn't come near you. I'm afraid your stuck with these two." Quinn gave the nine year old a warm smile.

Katie was stuck with Brittany and Santana but she was sure she could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for me updating this story…its 11:10 at night and I have to be up for school in like six hours. Literally going to be a raging sea dragon. Questions!<strong>

**Should there be more Santana Katie moments?**

**Should they win and get the restraining order?**

**Should Katie get in trouble with her parents. And by that I mean not like legit trouble but they tell her no and she has like a temper tandrum. **

**Okay also for Family Matters I think I'm going to let you guys write the next chapter. You have until the 1****st**** of the new month to submit it. **

**My email is (without spaces) **

**R e g g a r z w e l l s y a h o o . c o m**

**Thanks. Drop me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry for the wait. And i guess Katie is drawn to britt because Brittany is so innocent and free and loving. Not that Santana isn't, but i don't know if i had to chose someone for comfort i guess it would be brittany rather then San. but i'll try and make it equal parenthood. **

* * *

><p>Quinn needed to sort out all the legal stuff today, get a court order and stuff like that so Santana took it upon herself to spend some time with Katie. What was the one thing that they bounded over the most, basketball. San took the nine year old to the local park, just to get out and forget about anything, this is were they could be themselves and just play. Katie wanted to just shoot around, nothing serious, so that's what the mother daughter duo did.<p>

"Mami?" Katie called for her Mami's attention as they took a break, sitting on the court.

"Yes babe?" Santana turned to face her daughter.

"I know you said that your friends are trying to help us but I just don't understand how." Katie said a little ashamed that she couldn't figure out the situation. Santana smiled at how adorable she looked. She moved so she was sitting behind her daughter, wrapping her arms around her small waste and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You know how me and Britt are you parents now?" Santana asked, trying to find the right words. She did smile when she felt Katie nod. "You know how your first mom hurt you all the time?"

"I didn't like when she did that." She said quietly, making the Latina wrap her arms tighter around the girl.

"I don't like it either Hermosa, but my friends are here to make sure that she can't come near you again. Do you understand?"

"She can't come by me ever ever again?" Katie asked, still a bit unsure.

"Never again will she come in an arms length of you." Santana murmered kissing her childs temple.

"I don't want her to, I just want you and mamma." Katie proclaimed, turning to snuggle into her Mami. She was close to Brittany, Britt just had such an innocent personality it drew Katie towards her. She was always full of energy, but Santana was the first one she trusted. San was the one who saw her when everyone else over looked her.

After their quick cuddle the two played a quick game to five. Santana of course letting Katie win, but only by two points. They had a little hiccup during the game. Katie fell, again and cut her knee. Santana was prepared and whipped out a duct band aide. (Britt had bought them last week just for Katie). After the game Santana picked the tired out Katie up and carried her to the car.

"Mami?" Katie sleeply called for her mother.

"What baby?" San brushed the girls hair out of her eyes lovingly.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know baby. I love you too, more than anything in this world." San gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before getting in the care herself.

She was driving back to the house, being extra careful, things seem to change when you have a kid. Santana was pulling out of a four way stop when another car collieded with her SUV, hitting the side that no one was sitting on. Still though the car did jerk a bit and move the left, causing Katie to scream with fear and Santana to curse in Spanish.

When the car stopped moving Santana quickly turned to face her daughter, "Hermosa? You okay?"

Katie didn't answer her mother and just continued to cry, she was to scared to answer her Mami's question. Her tears turned into sobs and she was whimpering for her Mami. This made Santana quickly get out of her seat, slightly sore in her ankle, and open Katie's door. She peppered her face with kisses, trying to calm the girl down.

"Baby I don't want to take you out incase your hurt." Santana gave her a quick kiss before calling for an ambulance and then calling her wife.

"San where are you, you said you would be back by 1, its 1:20."

"Britt, me and Katie were in an accident-"

"What?" britt exclaimed. "Are you okay, is Kates okay? Where are you I'll come and meet you there."

Santana counted backwords from ten. This was just all to much. First the accident, Katie's crying up a storm and now her wife is spazzing out. The Latina calmed her wife down just enough to tell her where she was, after they made their quick goodbyes Santana focused her attention back to her crying nine year old.

"Katie." She cooed, "It's okay baby, Mami's here." She said wrapping her arm around her daughter who was still secured into her car seat. Katie leaned in and sobbed into her Mami's chest. "it's alright baby." She stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

Today was supposed to be fun, what happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think should happen next. I'm totally opened to ideas. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a very long day. The longest day of Santana and Brittany's life since they moved to New York. Right now Santana, Britt, and Katie are all in bed. Katie is sandwiched between her parents. They were all to tired, and they just needed to comfort of being close to each other.

"_Katie, please stop crying." San whispered to her daughter, who she couldn't seem to get to stop crying. 'where's Britt when you need her?" Santana thought to herself. _

_Eventually the blond showed up and ran towards her two favorite girls. Her heart instantly dropped when she saw how upset Katie was. She looked over her wife and gave her a kiss, trying to convey her love for her before moving towards the nine year old. _

"_It's okay baby, you're okay." Britt wiped the girls tears away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be okay, then we can go home and all just snuggle up and watch some movies." _

_Katie seemed to calm down a little with the promises that her Mamma was making her, but her tears resumed when she saw the ambulance come to the scene. The girl didn't like hospitals, they scared her and she knew ambulances brought people to hospitals. _

_Santana left to go get their attention and bring them over to her car. She needed to know that her daughter was okay. That's all she cared about, Katie's well being. They went over to the distressed girl and tried to get to her but Brittany wouldn't let them near her. _

"_Ma'am we need you to move to see if she's okay." _

_Britt didn't seem like she was backing down so Santana moved towards her wife. She wrapped her arms around her waist and slowly dragged her away from the car. She made sure that Britt could still see Katie, but was far away enough so the doctors could do their job. _

"_She's going to be okay B." _

"_She's so small Tana, she needs us." Brittany spoke softly. _

"_We haven't left her baby, she knows we're right here. They just need to do their job, and right now I need you." She gently kissed the blonde's shoulder. _

_Brittany turned around in her wife's arms and kissed her once more. She was too worked up about Katie that she forgot that her wife was in the car too. She held her tighter as San layed her head on her chest. She just needed to be close to her girl for a minute. That's all she needs, just for a minute and she'll be better. _

"_Um, excuse me?" The young doctor interrupted their moment, "She just has a small cut that's going to need stitches." _

"_So what your saying is we're going to have to go to the hospital?" Brittany asked. _

"_Yeah, just so the cut wont scar." _

_The two said their thank you to the man and went to their daughter. She seemed tense and nervous, they didn't know that she had a fear of hospitals. It just never came up in conversation. She reached for Santana, silently asking to be held, the Latina complied and held her close to her. Brittany called for a toe for San's car. _

"_Katie, we just have to go and get you some stitches for your cut." Santana explained gently to the girl. _

"_No." Katie protested. _

"_You have to Katie, we don't want your pretty little face to scar." _

"_I don't care. I don't wanna go." She protested even louder. _

_Brittany walked over to Santana after she got the whole car thing situated, she could sense the tension coming from the two. "Katie, why don't you want to go?" Brittany asked calmly, placing a hand on her back. _

"_Hospitals are scary." She mumbled into her Mami's neck. _

_Brittany sighed, this really was going to be a long day. She would have never expected this to happen. Just one peaceful day would be nice, is that to much to ask for. "Baby you don't have to be scared, me and Mami are going to be right there with you and then we can go home. Everything will be fine. Remember how we promised we wouldn't let anything bad happen to you?" Katie nodded, "You see, we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you now." _

_After they got Katie calmed down enough they drove off to the hospital in Brittany's car. They went straight to the ER and took a seat waiting to be taken care of. Katie was sat in her Mamma's lap, while Santana paced back and forth. She wasn't very patient when it came to things like this. They waited for about an hour and then finally got called back to get Katie taken care of. _

"_We'll just have to give you a little shot of numbing medicine." The doctor explained, and Katie instantly paled. _

"_Mamma…" Katie called out quietly. _

"_I'm right here baby, me and Mami are right here." Brittany soothed, she held onto the little girl's hand while San took the other one. "You just squeeze our hands whenever you get scared okay? We'll take away the fear." She explained quietly, kissing her gently on the forehead. _

_The doctor gave her some numbing meds and Katie squeezed onto her parents hands tightly the whole time. The doctor put in six stitches right above Katie's brow. Never once did Katie let go of her mother's hands. _

"_All done." The doctor announced, he wished the family best of luck before moving on to the next patient. _

_Brittany picked up Katie and they walked out of the hospital, tired out and ready to relax and go home. It had been to much of a long day to handle. So when they got home they ate leftovers and gave Katie a quick bath. After words they put her on their bed while the wives showered together, needing the closeness. _

So here the family was, all laying down in the master bedroom, Katie fell asleep after the second movie. Brittany could sense that something was wrong with her wife so she leaned over her sleeping daughter and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"San, you okay?" Brittany asked, searching her wife's eyes.

"I'm just a little shaking up from what happened today, you know? She replied honestly. "I was so scared for Katie. What if she was seriously injured?" Santana questioned with a slight waver in her voice.

"But she wasn't Santana, she's fine. She's right here, in between us. Nothing is going to hurt her. You want to know why?"

"Why Britt?"

"Because her Mami is Santana Lopez. She will go Lima Heights on anyone who hurts her, or even looks at her the wrong way. You wont let anyone hurt her. You love her Santana, that's why nothing is going to hurt her."

Santana smiled softly at her wife and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thanks Britt."

"Now stop worrying and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

That's exactly what the family did. They got some must needed sleep. It had been a long day. Everyone was safe and sound, for now at least.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I just couldn't figure out how I was going to update. Like where I should take the story and such. I know this was kind of boring I think the next update will be about if Katie gets the restraining order on Stacey. <strong>

**Questions!**

**Who thinks that they should go back to ohio?**

**Who wants more faberry in the next chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the day. Today was the day of the court date to get the restraining order. Today they were finally going to get Stacey away for good. Katie held onto her parents hands for dear life, she didn't do well in crowds. She got scared and jittery. They took a seat behind Quinn who was sitting at a table in front of them. She was ready to win this case. She was going to make sure this lady never scared Katie, never comes back into her life.

Everything was going smoothly, Quinn felt like she had this case in the bag. There was no way that Stacey could win, she brought up the abuse, the fact she left Katie alone for hours. She mentioned the shoulder injury and how it couldn't have been an accident. Everything was going good until Stacey's lawyer wanted to question the nine year old. Quinn was prepared for that, she wasn't prepared for the small girls nerves to get the best of her.

"Katie, why don't you want your mom in your life?" The older lawyer asked her.

"She doesn't love me."

"Doesn't love you? I find that hard to believe. She took care of you when you got hurt, she gave you a place to stay, she loves you Katie. You are pushing her out of your life."

"She hit me." Katie mumbled, not liking how she felt pressured.

"She's very sorry for that Katie. Don't you want your mom back in your life? Don't you want your real mother back in your life?"

Santana didn't like how this guy was making her daughter feel. She could sense that Katie was uncomfortable, and she couldn't do anything about it. She also noticed how the lawyer was using the discomfort for his advantage.

"I want to feel happy." Katie said, keeping her eyes away from this scary man.

"Who makes you happy Katie?"

"Mamma and Mami."

He laughed a low, scary laugh, "Katie those women over there aren't your mom. You can only have one mom."

"Objection!" Quinn bellowed.

"Watch yourself Mr. Stanley." The judge warned.

"Katie, you do know that right? You only have one mom, and those women over there aren't her. Your mom is over there." He pointed to Stacey. "She just wants you to love her."

"I want Mami." She mumbled, she could feel her tears forming. Her eyes were burning. She didn't understand what was happening. Why couldn't she have a mamma and a mami. She just wanted them. She wanted her Mami. Why was this man not letting her see her Mami.

"We aren't finished here Katie. I still have questions for you. You can't go to her. She's not your mother."

"I want Mami." She muttered. Her tears were spilling out of her eyes. This was to much for her. "Stop talking. I want Mami." She looked up shortly, making eye contact with the latina. "Mami." She whined.

"I'm right here baby." Santana said "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and I'm waiting for you. I love you to much to leave you behind."

Mr. Stanley didn't seem to pleased with Santana talking to Katie, so he blocked the kids view of her. He didn't want her to feel the love coming from her.

"Katie, focus on me. Your mom needs you and your leaving her behind. Do you want her to be all alone?"

"I don't want to be with her." She croaked out, trying to see her Mami.

"I think that's enough Mr. Stanley." The judge said, turning to Quinn. "Any questions Mrs. Fabray?"

Quinn nodded, standing and walking over to Katie. The nine year old she has grown to know and love. "Hi Katie." She whispered out.

"Hi." She said, pitifully wiping away her tears.

"I just have one question for you Katie, then we can be done okay?" she continued once she saw the girl nod. "Who do you want to be with? Do you want to live with your mom or your mamma and mami?"

"I want to be with mamma and Mami." She said instantly.

"Why?"

"Because they make me feel happy. Mom scares me."

"That is all." Quinn said to the judge. She then helped Katie down from the stand. Once on the ground Katie raced over to the blonde and the Latina. She hugged them for dear life. Finally feeling safe in the Latina's arms. Being up there all alone was just to much, it was to scary for her.

After a twenty minutes the judge had made her choice. "I have reviewed the evidence and I have come to the decision. Stacey James, you are not permitted to be within 75 yards of Katie James. If you are found then you will be arrested. Case closed."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short sorry. I figured is should update though. Reviews :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

It's been two years since that court case. Katie couldn't stay in New York any longer, she couldn't move forward from what happened with her mother. She would have frequent nightmares and panick attacks, so Santana and Brittany moved out to LA so they could be closer to Rachel and Quinn.

Katie was now eleven and played basketball, with Santana as the couch. She did some dancing on the side which of course made Britt thrilled. Katie seemed to be doing better with the move but still on occasion had some mini freak outs. She down played them for the most part, but on the inside she's still scared of the dark.

As for her shoulder it has made a full recovery and Katie couldn't be healthier. She's still a little small fry but she didn't let anyone push her around anymore, something she learned from her Mami. She would never let someone push her around like they did before, ever.

"Katie, lets go your going to be late for school." Brittany yelled up the stairs. Katie had a habit of going back to sleep after she ate her breakfast. She was not a morning person. When Brittany didn't hear anything coming from upstairs she climbed them and entered her daughters room. She found her burrowed under the covers, hiding from the world. "Katie, you can't sleep, you have school."

"Mamma, where's mami?" she mumbled into her dolphin pillow pet.

"She's on her morning run with Aunt Rachel."

Santana got a job as the trainer at the local high school that Katie would attend once she was old enough. That meant Santana usually worked afternoons and nights, while Brittany worked mornings and afternoons. Brittany is a dance instructor at a local studio. Brittany would drive Katie to school on her way to work while San went for a jog.

"I want Mami." The eleven year old moan out.

Brittany furrowed her brow at the girls statement. Katie loved both of them but she would always go to Britt if she needed something or when she was upset. Santana taught her to be tough, so Katie always tried to be tough around her Mami. That meant she would always seek comfort from her mamma. Santana was more of the girl she would talk to when she screwed up or was super angry and didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brittany asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"I want Mami."

"Why?"

Brittany watched as her daughters back started to shake. That only meant one thing, crying. Katie, now, tried to not cry as much as possible. So seeing her cry was a little bit worry some.

"I don't feel good mamma. I want someone to snuggle with but you have to go to work. I want mamma."

Brittany rubbed her daughters back, feeling badly for her. When Katie was sick she didn't want to do anything but be held. That's the only thing she wanted, she didn't ask for much except that.

"I'll call her for you baby, will that make you feel a little better?" when she felt her girl nod she quickly called her other call.

"What's up baby?" Santana answered her phone on the second ring.

"I need you to come home, like right now."

"What's wrong, why are you still home. Katie's going to be late to school and you're going to be late to work."

"Katie isn't going to school San, she's sick and she wants you to come home. I am going to call work as soon as I'm done with you to let them know I'm going to be late. So please, just come home now."

"Alright baby I'll be home in a few okay?"

"Thanks San, I love you."

After Britt took care of the phone calls she lied next to her daughter trying to make her feel better. Brittany could tell she had a slight fever but she couldn't get Katie to tell her about any other symptoms.

"Baby?" Britt looked up to see a slightly sweaty Santana in the door way.

"She has a slight fever and wont talk to me so I don't know what to do, and I'm really late for work and I hate to leave her…"

"it's okay baby, I'll take care of her." San cut her off and walked to the bed. "You go to work, everything will be fine."

Britt stood and gave her wife a kiss and kissed Katie on the forehead before leaving for work. Santana looked down sadly at her daughter. "Katie?"

"hmm?" she moaned out.

"You wanna tell Mami what hurts so I can make you feel better?"

"Please just lay with me?" She pleaded.

Santana complied laying down next to the girl, who quickly snuggled into the warmth that was Santana. It made her feel safe and better. She missed when she could just lay with Santana, but being tough meant having to make sacrafices.

"Mija? Please tell me whats wrong."

"My head hurts really bad and I can't breath through my nose."

Santana promised Katie she would be right back and went to go get her some medicine to help make her symptoms go away. She was just getting the flu. When she returned Katie took the medicine without arguments.

"Mami are we going to miss Aunt Q's dinner tonight?"

"Let's see how you feel later today okay? If you feel better then we'll ask mamma but if you don't then we'll just have to stay home."

"But it's a really important dinner!" Katie exclaimed dryly, her throat wasn't feel to hot either.

"Relax Mija, you can't go out sick. You need to get better, you want to go to your basketball game don't you?" Santana asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to miss Aunt Q's dinner. I don't want to get her mad. I haven't seen her in forever Mami. I miss her hugs."

Katie and Quinn got along with each other through the years. They really bonded and cared for each other. Santana could understand why Katie would be upset missing the dinner.

"She wont be mad pretty girl, I promise." Her daughter didn't look to convinced. "How about we call her?"

Katie grabbed her Mami's phone and called her favorite aunt, don't tell Rachel though.

"Santana what could you possibly need at 8 in the morning." Quinn sounded annoyed.

"Aunt Quinn!" Katie tried to yell but couldn't because of her voice.

"Hey tiny tim, why aren't you in school?"

"I'm sick, so Mami might not let me come to your big dinner." She said regretfully.

"That's okay sweetie, you need to get healthier. I want to come see you play this weekend. I know those Bobcats are going to be a tough competition."

"But I really wanted to come to your dinner." Katie whined, earning her an eyebrow raise from her Mami.

"How bout I come over for some lunch? Chicken noodle sound good?" Quinn asked, smiling when she heard the girl squeal.

"You're the best Aunt Q. I love you sooo much!"

I guess some things have changed for the better.

**Okay I know I suck. But I didn't update because I'm a lazy ass its because I had surgery done on my shoulder so I couldn't really type until now and even then it still is kind of hard. So I'm sorry for not updating but i'm back. Updates might be slow for awhile but give me a little time. **

**Let me know what you think about the update. **


	18. Chapter 18

As promised Quinn did stop over for lunch for Katie. Katie still wasn't feeling better so Santana made the finally decision and told Quinn that they wouldn't be attending her special dinner. The rest of the afternoon wasn't exciting, Katie layed on Santana and watched movies all day. It was probably one of the few times that the two cuddled anymore. Katie usually shared cuddles with her Mamma.

It was around 1 o'clock when B finally did come home. She walked into Katie's room and found her two favorite girls asleep. She smiled down at them and gently shook Santana, who had to be at work in an hour. "San, you have to get ready for work." She whispered in her wife's ear.

San opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her wife, "Hey baby, how was work?"

"It was the same as every other day." Britt answered with a smile. "How's Kates?"

"She's upset she's missing out on Quinn's big dinner, but her fever hasn't really gone down so she's still a little cuddle machine." She kissed her daughters head. "What time is it?"

"A little after 1."

"Crap, I have to get ready for work." Santana slowly moved away from her daughter, careful not to wake her up. "I'll be right back." She pecked Britt's lips and raced out of the room.

Brittany gently ran her fingers over her daughter's forehead, noticing the heat coming off of it. The gentle touch made Katie stir a bit, "Mami?"

"Shh, go back to sleep baby." Brittany cooed, kissing the girls head.

"Cuddle." Katie whimpered.

Brittany complied and carefully got in the bed and allowed her daughter to cuddle with her. There cuddle sessions weren't anything surprising. They still cuddled almost every night, but they did cuddle the most on their lazy Sundays.

"Mamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we go to Aunt Quinn's dinner?" she asked into Brittany's chest, causing it to come out muffled.

"I think you're mami already answered that question for you didn't she?" She felt Katie nod against her, "So why did you ask me?"

"Because I really want to go." She whined out

"You're to sick to go out Katie, you want to play this weekend don't you. I know you do, so you have to get rested up."

"Okay Mamma." She sighed deeply.

Santana came back into the room, ready to go off to work. She gave Katie a kiss on the head and her wife one on her lips. "I'll be back, hopefully around 7ish maybe 8, it all depends on how the soccer game goes."

"A soccer game? I want to go!" Katie exclaimed, coughing in the process.

"You can't Katie, your sick." Britt told her daughter softly.

"Being sick is lame."

**Hey guys I know its short but I kind of just wanted you all to get a feel of how Katie and Britts relationship works. I know you didn't get a lot of it but I just wanted to show that Britt does play a role in her life its just different. **

**QUESTIONS!**

**Should Katie win her basketball game?**

**Brittany and Santana date night meaning Faberry babysitting Katie?**


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go, it was Katie's big game, she was still suffering from a little bit of her cold but she was ready to kick some serious butt. She was the starting point guard for the team, the leader you could say. Basketball was something different for Katie. Most kids play to have fun, Katie plays because it's the only thing that she's good at. Well that's her opinion. Her parents would say that she's good at everything that she does, but not her. Basketball makes sense to her, like it's the only real thing in her life. It's what keeps her breathing.

As promised Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany were there to watch Katie play. Katie's team was playing their rivalry and they wanted to crush them. Beating them would lead them into the number one seed for the playoffs. They wanted to crush them. Everyone was on their A game.

It was the second half when things were heading out of control. Katie's team was behind by five points and the team was getting frustrated. Katie already had three fouls and she couldn't risk getting another one. They still had 15 minutes left to play and they couldn't have the best point guard getting pulled from the game. In her defense though the Refs sucked and were calling some pretty terrible calls. This only made the girl even more frustrated.

Seeing that her team was going down hill Santana called a time out. Her team jogged over to her looking for some guidance on how to beat this team. Guidance is what the Latina was going to give to them.

"Listen up team, I know you have to play against the refs and the girls but your better then this. Katie stop going to the right and go left. Meghan, ball fake every once in awhile. And can we please use our tall giant for some points? Come ladies you can do it. Everyone watch your fouls, Katie you have three we can't risk you getting another one. Lets go girls." Santana sent them on their way with a team on three.

They listened to Santana for the most part, Meg faked her pass and threw it to Jen, their tall giant. Jen made the basket, making them down by three. On defense they were running man to man. Katie was guarding the other teams point guard, who charged her. The ref didn't call it an offensive foul though, he called it a block on Katie.

"Are you kidding me?" Katie yelled out in frustration.

"Watch yourself number 11." The ref warned her.

Katie stalked away in frustration. How could he call a foul like that. She didn't even do anything wrong. That number 6 girl ran into her. She could hear her aunts and mamma yelling down from the stands. This game was so unfair.

"Katie come here!" Santana yelled as the girl was getting ready to shoot her foul shot.

Katie obeyed her Mami/coach and ran over to her.

"What did I just say?"

"Mami its not even fair, I didn't move!"

"Don't yell at me." San warned the eleven year old, "Just watch your fouls kid. You have thirteen minutes and one foul left. Don't lose your temper."

Katie forced herself not to role her eyes at her Mami. Sometimes she just didn't understand what she was going through. It wasn't her fault yet she was getting blamed. She shook it off and went back to her leadership role. She grabbed the ball and pushed forward, the defense was laying it on thick it was tough. Katie listened to her coach and went to left and saw an opening and passed it to Jen. Jen went up for the shot and made it. Down by one.

Katie's team started to press the other team. When they got to half court Meg intercepted one of there passes and chucked it down the court to Katie. Katie got it and went up for the lay up, only to be tackled in the air. The crowd gasped, then went crazy when the ref didn't call a foul.

The eleven year old got up, "What do you mean there's no foul!" she shouted at the guy, "She tackled me in the air, this is basketball not football."

"11 you better watch your mouth, before I throw you out of here."

"You better watch the game before you cost it for us!" She yelled back at him.

A girl from the other team stepped in and said, "Get over yourself 11 this guy isn't losing the game for you, you are. Your team just isn't tough enough."

This was the final straw for the girl. She pushed number 6 to the ground. She was just so frustrated that she acted out in impulse. She was grabbed from behind by her, angry, Mami. The ref throw her out of the game. Santana walked the girl over to the bench.

"Go find your Mamma." That was all Santana said.

Katie grabbed her stuff and walked over to Britt. The blonde did not look pleased, neither did her aunts. Brittany grabbed Katie by the shoulders and lead her out of the gym.

"You are in so much trouble." Brittany told the girl as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Whatever." She mumbled under her breath.

"Do you have something to say Katie, you better say it then. Right now I'm so disappointed in you. How could you just push a girl like that?"

"How can you get mad at me without even hearing my side of the story first?" she retorted back smartly.

"Hey!" Quinn interjected, "You don't talk to your mother like that Katie."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? You don't even know what happened! I'd think you'd be proud of me for standing up for myself instead of letting people walk all over me!"

"Katie," Rachel started off, "We're mad because you pushed a girl down. We're mad because you didn't act as the bigger person."

"I don't want to talk about it, you wouldn't take my side anyway." Katie said, stalking off to the car.

* * *

><p>When Katie got home she went straight to her room, she didn't want to see anyone right now. She was still really frustrated. No one cared why she did it, no one cared to hear her out. They just cared that she did it.<p>

Santana didn't care if her daughter wanted to be left alone or not they were going to deal with what happened right away. She went into her room to find her daughter lying in bed, fist clenched.

"Katie, you want to tell me why you acted the way you acted out there?" Santana said, sitting at the girls desk chair.

"I got frustrated and snapped. Everyone was just ganging up on me and I got mad." She said, not looking at her Mami in the room.

"So you thought it would be okay for you to just shove the girl?"

"I got mad, I'm sorry!" she semi yelled out.

"It's not okay mija! You can't just shove people!" Santana said rasing her voice.

Hearing the yelling from downstairs the level headed Brittany came into the room. "I think we all just need to calm down and take a deep breath."

Katie obeyed her Mamma and watched as Santana did the same. "Now Katie being mad doesn't give you the right to shove someone." Brittany explained slowly.

"I'm sorry, I just got frustrated." She said looking down, realizing she did something wrong.

"Just because your frustrated doesn't mean you can do that stuff." Santana continued, "Its wrong to shove someone."

"I know Mami."

"You obviously don't know if you shoved that girl. Your mom got mad at you and shoved you and that wasn't right, so why did you think it would be okay to do it?"

The room became heavy. What Santana just said was so wrong on so many different levels. They haven't talked about Stacey since they moved away from New York. It hurt Katie to much to even think about her. It was like an unspoken treaty in the house, you don't talk about that women. Ever.

"Santana." Brittany was surprised her wife had just said that to their daughter.

"Katie…"

Katie didn't let her Mami finish, she walked out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door. She couldn't believe her beloved Mami had just compared her to her ex mom.

**Reviews equal faster updates. **

**Fabrerry babysitting soon I promise along with brittana dating. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour! So I know I haven't updated but I just didn't have any ideas and I didn't want to post a bullshit chapter and have everyone hate it. You know that saying Quality not quantity. Well here it is I hope you like it. **

Brittany was able to get Katie out of the bathroom after some coaxing. The eleven year old stood before her mamma heartbroken. She couldn't believe her Mami compared her to someone like her old mother. She hated that person. She never wanted to be that kind of person. She wasn't that person.

Brittany kneeled before her daughter and clasped their hands together. "Katie, you are nothing like your mother. You are a special girl who is going to be the best person in this whole world. You will never be like her, no matter what." She said sincerely.

"But Mami..."

"No." Britt said firmly. "What your Mami said was wrong. We all say and do things when we get mad, we just need to learn how to control our anger okay?"

Katie nodded her head towards her mamma. She then wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and let her mamma hug her. She always did feel safe in the blonde's arms. She hid her face in her neck when she saw her Mami in the door way of her room.

Brittany turned around and gave Santana a look that said _you are in so much trouble_.

"Baby, why don't you go shower and then we can have some afternoon cuddles, okay?" Brittany asked the smaller girl, who was still hiding away in her neck.

"Okay Mamma." She stepped away and went back into her bathroom, ignoring her other mother.

Brittany stood to face her wife, "I'm not really sure what made you think it would be okay to say something like that to our daughter Santana, so could you please explain to me why you would do that."

San sighed, "I didn't mean to say it Britt. I just got frustrated and it slipped out."

"Kind of like how Katie got frustrated and pushed that girl today?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrow. The Latina didn't answer. "Exactly. So now our daughter is upset because you got frustrated and just let it slip out. What you said was really messed up San, you know what that woman did to her. You need to go talk to her, and until you two make up your on the couch." Brittany left her wife to think about what she said and headed to her room waiting for her daughter to come for their afternoon snuggles.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Brittany and Katie were in Brittana's room watching TV. Katie had her head resting on the blondes chest, half awake half asleep. Brittany looked down at the girl, thinking about how if they never met her how terrible Katie's life would be right now. That thought sent shivers down Brittany's spine. The girl in her arms was one of the most important girls in her life. She wouldn't know what she would be without the small brunette. She was glad to have the girl be her daughter, she was glad to be a mother.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Santana and Katie haven't really made up yet, it's been two days since the whole fight. They have become a little friendlier to each other but Santana hasn't talked to the girl about it. Meaning she was still on the couch. Even though San was so to speak "In the dog house" it was Monday and that was Brittana's date night. They always went out on Monday. So why San and Britt went out Rachel and Quinn would come over and watch Katie along with their daughter Taylor.

Katie was sitting on the couch doing some homework while her Aunts were just arriving. She didn't jump up and greet them like she normally would, she wasn't in the mood to do so. She kind of just wanted to keep to herself. So that's what she did, she just stayed on the couch and let one of her parents answer the door.

The Fabray family filed into the house and made themselves at home. Taylor took a seat next to Katie and instantly began asking the older girl questions.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently unaware of the fact that Kates wanted to be left alone.

"Homework" she mumbled.

"What kind of homework?"

"Math, and its hard so can you please stop talking to me?" Katie mumbled once again.

"But I'm bored and I wanna do something!" The younger girl exclaimed.

Before Katie could respond her Aunt Rachel came over, "Tay, Katie has homework to do. You can hang out when she's finished."

"Why can't she play now and do her homework later?"

"Taylor, listen to your mother." Quinn called from the kitchen.

Grateful to be alone to do her homework Katie moved to the dining room table to work on her stupid fractions. No one likes fractions, they're stupid. When will I ever need fractions in my life, I'll tell you, never.

"Katie, we're leaving, be on your best behavior for your Aunts okay?" Brittany said dropping a kiss to the girls head.

"Yes Mamma." She mumbled.

"Bye Katie." San too dropped a kiss on top of her daughters head before heading out for her date.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Santana and Brittany went to some fancy like restaurant for some dinner and to catch up with each other. They don't get a lot of alone time with each other so date night was a must or they would never talk about their personal life.

"So Britt how is the dance studio?" Santana asked while eating some of her salad.

"Its fine I guess, I mean I have this kid in my level 3 hip-hop class that's having trouble with the dance. I try to break it down for him so he'll understand but he just can't grasp it and I don't know what to do to fix it." Britt let out a small sigh of frustration.

"I'm sure he'll get it babe, I mean he does have an amazing teacher." The compliment got a small smile out of the blue eyed beauty.

"How are your student athlete's?"

"There's this soccer player who's supposed to play for her college in the fall who just tore her ACL. She's not sure if she's going to be able to play in time. It's a shame too she was going to go to UCLA, full ride too."

"That's a shame." The blonde said, "You know what I miss Sanny?" Britt asked playfully.

The Latina smiled, "What baby?"

"Our sweet lady kisses."

"I can fix that." She leaned forward to give her wife a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Throughout the night Katie remained quiet and to herself. She just wanted to go to bed, but when ever her aunts baby sat they always watched a movie after dinner. So currently she was sat on her couch watching something about chimpmunks, she wasn't really into the movie.

"Aunt Q?" Katie called for her blonde aunt.

"Yes Katie?"

"Can I go to bed, I'm really tired?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Quinn had a look of concern etched on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired and want to go to sleep."

"Okay, yeah you can go to bed."

Katie got up from the couch, silently gave each aunt a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room for some quality sleep. Before she went to her room she went into her parents room and grabbed one of her Mamma's sweatshirts and pulled it over her head, calming at the smell of it. She went down the hall to her room, ready for the day to be over with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Santana and Brittany came home around 9 o'clock. They were surprised to not find their daughter in the living room. Taylor was asleep on one couch and their best friends were talking quietly to themselves.

"Hey guys." Brittany smiled at her friends.

"Hey, how was your date night?"

"It was really good to get away from everything. I love spending time with my boo." Santana said cutely wrapping her arm around her wife's waist. "Where's Katie?"

"She went to bed about 45 minutes ago, she said she was tired."

"Hmm, that's strange." Britt said to herself.

After a couple more minutes of small talk the Fabrays made there way out to go home. Taylor was passed out cold and Rachel was starting to nod off. Brittana was about to head up the stairs to their room when Brittany turned to face her wife.

"Where are you going?"

"Britt I'm tired and want to go to bed." Santana said, confused on why she just asked her that.

"Baby you still haven't made up with your daughter, you're on the couch." Brittany said, going up the stairs to bed, leaving Santana on the steps.

"Great." She muttered going back to the living room.

**XXXXXX**

**So I hope you liked the update! I hoped it was all you could ask for and much more. Haha. Reviews are great. Let me know what story you want me to update next and I'll get on it has fast as possible : ) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Later that night**

Katie had been asleep in her room for awhile when she was woken abruptly by the sound of a thunderstorm. Normally the eleven year old would have no problem with the storm but with the recent events, old fears have crept into her mind. She sat in her bed, clutching rainbows the puppy dog, trying to get herself to relax. She had no luck with that so she got out of her bed and made her way down the stairs. Maybe some water would help her get her mind to ease. She didn't want to go running to her Mamma again because she felt like she was being needy with having to be by her side. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to her Mami sitting at the table. She looked down as soon as Santana looked up at her.

"Mija, why are you down here its late." Santana asked her daughter tiredly. She couldn't sleep, not because of the storm but because of the fact she didn't know how to talk to her daughter. She didn't know how to go about this conversation and it frustrated her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get some water." Katie explained.

Santana moved to get water for her daughter and then placed it at the table taking a seat across from the glass. "Come sit Katie."

The smaller girl of the two made her way to the table and took a seat. The awkward tension filled the room, Katie didn't know how to talk to her and Santana didn't know how to talk to Katie. They just sat there until San spoke up.

"You know when I first met you I thought you were this shy little girl who didn't know how to talk to the people around her. Now your this very excitable girl who talks to everyone." Santana says with a small smile. "Then I found out what happened to you and I realized you weren't just shy, you were broken too. You couldn't talk to anyone because you didn't know the difference between a good person and a bad person."

"Mami I don't understand why you're telling me this." Katie said, confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm telling you this Mija because I know how you got to be that way." Santana licked her lips, trying to search for the right words, "What you're mother.."

Katie cut her off, "Please don't call her that."

"Well what she did was unforgiveable, she hurt you so much in ways that I can't even understand. For me to say you were like her was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life. You are nothing like her Katie. You are caring, loving, passionate, smart, funny and beautiful. You could never be like that woman. You will never be like her."

Katie didn't say anything after San's speech, she didn't know what to say. She just looked down and wiped away some her tears. She jumped slightly when lightning flashed through the windows in the house.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Katie said, jumping again.

"Why are you so jumpy Hermosa? I thought you got over your fear of thunderstorms."

"I'm just tired and I'm not expecting it I guess. Are we okay Mami?" Katie asked, looking up at her Mami finally.

"More than okay Mija." Santana said, leaning across the table giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you think maybe I could stay down here with you?" Katie asked, looking down once again.

"I thought you didn't like sleeping on the couch."

"Well I just kind of miss you…" Katie muttered shyly.

Santana's heart warmed, "Well its late so lets go to bed Hermosa."

**XXXXXX**

Later in the week Katie had asked her parents if she could spend the night with her Aunts, they agreed that she could spend the night at Quinn and Rachel's house. That would give them some much needed alone time. They haven't gotten to spend time together in a long time, so when ever they got a moment to themselves they pounced on it.

"Britt baby what do you want to do with all this quite time?" Santana asked the blonde who was putting away some laundry.

"We haven't fed the ducks in a long time, can we please feed the ducks Sanny?" Brittany pouted at her wife.

"Of course baby."

When the couple got to the duck pound they placed a blanket on the ground taking a seat on it. Santana leaned against Britt as the blonde tossed bread into the pound. They shared the comfortable silence, silence with them was never awkward.

Britt kissed Santana's shoulder, "What are you thinking about baby?"

"How much I love you." Santana said instantly.

"I love you too," Brittany smiled, "But what are you really thinking about."

"Lets talk about it later baby, I just want to lay here with you. We don't get to do it often, lets just enjoy it. I've missed being this close to you." Santana said, shifting how she was sitting and allowed herself to lay against the blonde.

"I miss spending time you too San. Everything is just really stressful right now. It doesn't mean anything between us changes though because I love you more than I loved anyone else in this world."

**XXXXXXX**

At Quinn and Rachel's house they were eating dinner and just casually chatting about the day that they had just had. The two adults took the girls to the park to run around and get their energy out. Katie went straight for the basketball court needing to forget about everything that's happened in the past couple days. The small girl had so many questions running through her mind that she just needed to forget and be one with the sport. Even at one point her Aunt Quinn played with her. It was fun and her aunt put up good effort but no one played against her as wells as her Mami. It just wasn't the same.

"Aunt Quinn, when you first met me what was your first impression?" Katie asked her Aunt when they made their way to the car.

"Dang the girls small for nine." Quinn teased, but then seriously answered, "She seems really shy and scared of everyone around her. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just wondering, that's all." Katie said, jumping into the car.

Later that night when Katie went to sleep she had a nightmare, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

_Katie was in a room, she couldn't tell where she was but her sense told her it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be. She saw someone walk in and take a seat in front of her. That's when she noticed that she was sitting down by a table and the person sitting across from her was her Mami. She was wearing a sad expression. _

"_Mami, what's going on? Why am I here?" Katie asked fastly, looking for some answers. _

"_Katie, you know why you're here. You did this to yourself." Santana said, her voice broken. _

"_What do you mean, I'm confused. Where's mamma?" _

"_Don't call her that!" Santana shouted, "You attacked Brittany! You got angry at her and then just beat her up and she's to scared to even come see you." Santana explained. _

"_I would never do that." Katie said, trying to figure out what's happening. _

"_I thought so too, but I guess your just like her." _

"_Like who?"_

"_You're just like your mother Katie, and once you get out of here I want nothing to do with you." Santana said to the eleven year old. Who just realized she is in a jail for kids. _

"_I didn't hurt her, you're lying to me." Katie yelled back at her mami. _

"_You hurt Brittany Katie because your just like your mother!" _

Katie shot up from her bed, sweaty, crying and yelling for her mamma. "Mamma!"

**Hey guys, here's an update I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Questions:**

**Where would you like to see it go from here?**

**Better Brittana moments?**

**Ideas?**

**Reveiws are always welcomed, let me know what you think. **


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel and Quinn rushed into the room in which Katie was sleeping in. Hearing the girl scream so loudly and heartbroken had woken the two adults up rather quickly. When they entered the room they say the small eleven year old curled up into a ball crying her eyes out, whimpering for her Mamma. Rachel sat down on the bed placing her hand on the girls back, surprised to see how tense she was. She soon got her attention and started to speak softly too her, "Katie what's wrong honey?"

The girl didn't answer her question she just continued to sob, her back heaving heavily. She needed to be close to her mamma. She loved both of her parents she truly did. Santana and Brittany just had two different roles of being parents. With Santana Katie could run around goof off and just be this complete mini badass. With Brittany the girl was able to be soft and caring and share her feelings. If she wanted to have her role as bad ass with Santana she couldn't be soft around her.

"Do you want us to call your Mamma for you. Do you want to talk to her?" Quinn asked her niece, trying to figure out a way to calm the girl down.

Katie responded to this, she looked up at her Aunt Q and nodded her head. Quinn went back to her room to grab her phone and call her blonde friend. Whatever was happening was serious, she hasn't seen Katie have this kind of breakdown in a long time. She found her phone on the night stand and hit the number four on her phone and waited for Brittany to pick up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was late, really late at night. So why the hell is Brittany's phone going off? This is sleepy time, no one needs to be awake at this hour. Santana grunted as the phone kept ringing and her wife made no motion to answer it. She nudge her wife's shoulder blade with her head trying to get her awake.

"Britt, you're phone is going off." Santana rasped out.

"Sleepy Tana."

"Britt" San whined at her wife.

When she saw that she wasn't going to answer it she untangled herself from the blonde and reached over her to grab the phone. Her eyes tried to adjust and read the name coming up on the phone. When she realized it was Quinn she answered it. A little pissed off that she was calling so late at night but concerned she was calling because Katie was over there right now.

"Quinn I swear to God somebody better be hurt for you to be calling this early in the morning." Santana rasped out once again.

"Santana, Katie's having a breakdown and keeps asking for Brittany." Quinn spoke calmly into the phone, knowing that her friend was probably going to freak out shortly after hearing the news.

Hearing that Katie was asking for Britt didn't just sting it hurt. She had thought they had gotten passed this whole thing with her daughter. She thought Katie was going to let her in again. Right now though she had to put her daughter first and get Brittany awake so they can get over there.

her ear and gently shook her wife. "Brittany, baby, you need to wake up. Katie is having an emotional break down at Q's house and wants to talk to you."

Hearing her wife's words she sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She cleared her throat and reached her hand out for her phone. When Santana handed it over to her she told Quinn to give Kate the phone.

"Hey baby." Britt cooed into the phone. "You need to calm down a bit sweetheart you're going to have a panic attack if you don't." she said in her gently tone she used when she first met the girl.

"Mamma" Katie whimpered into the phone sadly. "I wanna come home."

"Okay baby, me and Mami will be there soon to pick you up okay? Just take deep breaths and try to calm down. Do you want me to stay on the phone until we get there?"

"Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After getting some sweat pants on and quickly finding some shoes the married couple made their way over to their friends house. Brittany stayed on the phone with their daughter while Santana drove them there. It was mainly quite except for Britts words of comfort to the girl. When they got to the house they didn't bother knocking they just let themselves into the house. They made their way into the guest bedroom where they saw Quinn holding a tired Taylor, who must of woken up from all the noise, and Rachel who was rubbing the back of a distraught Katie.

Britt and San made walked over to the bed and Britt took the spot of Rachel who moved once they came into the room. Britt rubbed the girls back while San went to move hair away from her face but stopped herself when she saw the girl flinch.

"Hermosa." Santana sounded so hurt. Why was her daughter pushing her a way after the talk they just had? She didn't understand, but she wasn't going to ask right now. She'd wait until they got home and then they would have an open discussion as a family.

"Come on baby, lets go home." Brittany said softly to the girl. Bending down to pick her up with easy. The girl was just so small. She felt her wrap her arms around her neck and rest her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for calling us."

"It was no problem at all." Rachel said to her friend, then spoke to Katie, "I hope you feel better sweetie. We can try again next week."

**XXXXXXXXX**

When they had got home Katie had refused to let go of her Mamma. Brittany tried to coax her to sleep but she wouldn't have any of it. She was not going to go to sleep in fear of having the dream again. She never wanted to have that dream again.

"Can you tell me what the dream was about honey?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the sofa. Santana took a seat next to her wife, keeping her hands to herself. She didn't want to girl to invert into herself. Santana watched as her daughters eyes locked with hers and then back to the ground, Britt had seen this and then asked, "Was Mami in it?"

"Yes." Katie said, not looking at Santana, she was afraid to.

She knew that Santana would never say something like that to her. Not after the conversation they just had but the dream just felt so real. It hurt her so much to even experience something like that. After everything that's happened to her it just brought back so much stuff she thought she had buried a long time ago. She trusted her Mami, it was just fear that was stopping her.

"You were in it to Mamma." Katie said softly, the adults had to strain just to hear it.

"Yeah baby?" Britt asked softly, "Can you tell us what happened that made you so upset?"

Katie hesitated, "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Katie?" Santana asked her, finally speaking for the first time in the conversation.

Once again Katie looked at her and then looked away. "Are you afraid of me?" Santana asked, sounding a little bit hurt. When the girl didn't answer Santana tried again, "Are you afraid of me or was it something that we talked about earlier?"

Katie wanted to get up. She felt the need to just move, this was getting to much for her. Talking about all of this was just getting way to much for her. She needed to move. When she tried to slide of her Mamma's lap Brittany wouldn't let her move. "Katie you're Mami asked you a question."

"I want off." The girl said simply, trying to move from her Mamma's lap.

"Katie if I let you go then you stay in this room, no running away from the problem. It's time to face this head on." Brittany said, letting the girl slip off her lap. She saw her daughter move to sit on the other couch. She could understand the girl needed space but it was time to get to the bottom of this. "Katie, please answer your Mami."

"Both." She said, playing with her own fingers. "Can I get rainbows?" she asked right after.

Santana smiled at her daughter. That dog was still in her life and she was still very close to it. Once when she thought she lost it she cried for two hours, the dog was like her best friend. Santana got up and quickly got the dog and gave it to her daughter, taking a seat where she was sitting before.

"Katie come on talk to us. You used to be able to talk to me so easily." Santana pleaded with her daughter, needing to understand what was going on.

"It's different now."

"Why? How can it be different."

"Its not allowed to be weak with Mami." She said in her soft voice.

"Katie its not weak when you talk to me about feelings and wanting to be held by me. That's a mother daughter bond." She tried to explain gently, "Why would you think that it wasn't okay for you to come to me for these things?" The little girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Is that why you have been so attached to Mamma? You were afraid to come to me?" The smaller girl shrugged her shoulders, playing with rainbows tail.

"Katie." Brittany got her daughters attention, "Answer your Mami the right way." Britt wanted her wife to work this one out for herself. She needed to know how to fix things between her daughter, right now she was just here for moral support.

"Yes."

"Baby." Santana said getting up from the couch and moving to sit next to the eleven year old. "You can come to me for anything okay. If you want me to hold you then I'll hold you. If you want to talk to me then you can talk to me. If you just want to hang out with me then you can. I love you." Santana said sincerely, trying to get her daughter to understand.

"I love you to Mami." She said softly, slowly reaching for one of San's hands. She grabbed one and held it tightly. Feeling closer to her then she has in a while.

"Can you tells us what the dream was about?" Santana pressed lightly.

"Tomorrow?" the girl tried to get out of talking about it.

"No baby," Britt came back into the conversation once again, "Lets leave everything behind tonight."

"You said mean things to me." Katie started slowly, "It hurt my feelings."

"What kind of mean things?" Santana asked softly, running her thumb over the girls knuckles.

"Stuff that made me upset before," she paused and San knew instantly what she was talking about. "You also said I hurt Mamma." She breathed out.

Brittany's eyebrows shot up into the sky. She could understand why the girl was crying for her more than usual than. She could understand why the girl was well on her way to a panic attack. She just wished that her little girl could move on from all of this and just be ready to be a normal kid.

"Baby, I'm fine, I'm sitting right over here. You could never hurt me." The only blonde in the room said softly.

Katie locked eyes with her blue eyed mother and said, "It felt so real though. I was never so afraid before."

"its okay now honey, every things is okay now. We're all at home safe." Santana reassured her daughter by placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Do you wanna go to sleep now?"

"I'm scared." She admitted.

San and Britt shared a smile at the confession, it was a start they thought. "Well how about you sleep with me and Mami tonight?"

The girl agreed and the family made its way upstairs to the master bedroom. Brittany layed on her side and so did Santana. Katie was in between her parents where she knew she was safest. She curled up into Brittany's side, but kept her hand locked with Santana's. It was a start.

**I hope you enjoyed the update! I hope I made San looked a little less like the bad guy. It wasn't really my intensions to make her out to be like that. I just wanted Katie to have a minor set back from all the improvement she had made. I just made her so attached to Britt because of her innocents and I think she would have more maternal gestures then Santana. **

**Questions. **

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**Santana a good guy again?**

**Ideas for next chapter. **

**PM me with ideas for what you think should happen next. **


	23. Chapter 23

Katie and Santana's relationship has been improving since the midnight conversation the family had together. They weren't back to the way they used to be but you could see the improvement. Katie wasn't as afraid to ask for Sunday snuggles with her Mami or talk to her about how she felt, but they still had much improvement. Tonight Santana had to stay at the high school for a girls volleyball match and Britt thought it would be a good idea to bring Katie with her to watch the game. We were winning when an injury occurred on the court. It was Jenn Wilder, she was only a sophomore playing on the varsity level. She went up for a kill and when she landed her knee twisted in a way no knee should twist and she hit the ground.

Santana made her way over to the injured girl and kneeled in front of her. She examined the girls knee and when she noticed she wouldn't be able to continue the game, let alone walk on her one she got the coach to help her bring her back to the locker room for a better examination.

"Mrs. Lopez-Peirce, I'm fine really. Please just let me go back out there and play, its really important to me to be able to play."

"Jenn, how many times do I have to tell you girls, its San, no need to be formal. About your knee you aren't going back out there to play, you have to be crazy to think I'm going to let you go back out there. You can't even walk on it correctly. You're going to need to see a doctor, it might be your ACL."

Jenn through her head back in frustration, "San it is not my ACL okay? You don't know that, I can walk perfectly fine." She got off the table to try and prove her point when she almost fell over when she went to go put pressure on her leg.

"Jenn Wilder get your butt back on that examine table and don't even think about trying to do something stupid like that again. You need to keep off this leg until you see a doctor, something isn't right."

Jenn slammed her hand down on the table, "Santana, I need to go back out there and play. Volleyball is my everything its what's going to get me somewhere."

Santana placed her hand on the girls shoulder, "Jenn volleyball isn't everything to life, right now it may not seem that way but it's the truth. If you don't fix the problem now later down the road you'll regret it."

"I regret nothing," Jenn said right away, "You don't understand it without volleyball I don't know what to do. Now I'm going to walk out of here and play the game that I love and you wont stop me."

Santana could feel her own frustrations build up in herself, why couldn't this girl just understand what was good for herself. Sitting this out will help her down the road, without it she's not sure what would happen to Jenn. It was time to put her foot down.

"Jenn if you get off that table I will bench you for the rest of the season, do I make myself clear?" Santana raised her eyebrow as if to challenge the 15 year old.

"You can't bench me Santana!" Jenn yelled back, her own frustrations bubbling up, "You're not the coach so I'd like to see you try."

"I can tell your coach that you aren't ready to play, I'm the trainer I have finally say if your hurt or not. Don't think I'm joking around Jenn I care about my players and if your hurt your not playing. It could just be a pulled muscle miss two days tops nothing serious. Just get it checked out then we'll go from there okay?"

Jenn weighed her options maybe just listen to her Latina trainer and make her happy and maybe she can get back to the game. Two days wouldn't be to bad, I'm sure i could explain to my father why I'm not playing in the games he wont be to mad I hope. His motto is "If your not in the game your not good enough, Wilder's are always good enough."

"Two days tops." Jenn tells the older girl and allows her to help her back out into the gym. Two days couldn't be to bad right?

**XXXXXXX**

After the match Santana made sure all her players that she was seeing were okay and then locked up the trainers room and met her wife and daughter outside. Katie launched herself into her Mami's arms allowing her to carry her back to the car.

"Hey baby." Santana kissed Katie on top of the girls head and then moved to her wife and kissed her . "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes!" Katie yells, "We won who wouldn't be happy about that. We kicked some serious butt the team was unstoppable."

"Yeah San those girls are pretty good, do you think they'll make it to post season?" Britt asks her wife as they all get settled into the car ready to go home and call it a night.

"I think they have a fair chance of making it there, they just need to finish strong you know?"

"Go big or Go home!" Katie quotes her Mami from the backseat.

"That's right Kates," Britt smiles fondly at her daughter, "Go big or Go home."

**XXXXXXXX**

One of Santana's favorite things at night was her pillow talk with her wife. Being able to be held her strong embrace and just talk about things they couldn't talk about with Katie in the room, and sometimes if she was lucky the night would end with some Sweet Lady Kissing Loving. Tonight was no different, Brittany was holding Santana in her arms while they just talked to each other like they do every night and like they plan on doing for the nights to come.

"Sanny is that girl going to be okay?" Britt asks her wife softly.

Santana sighs and snuggles closer to her wife and answer her just as softly, "I don't know Britt, she wants to resist all help. She was freaking out because I told her she couldn't play until she got checked out by a Doctor. It was like she was afraid that if she didn't play that the world would end."

San could feel her blonde shake slightly with laughter, "You were the same way, remember when you pulled your hamstring and you were out for a week, you were so mean to everyone."

"Well that was different I was out for a week she's looking about two days if its just a pulled muscle."

"And what if its not?" Britt counters back.

"Then she'll be done for the season." Santana tells her, sadly.

Brittany kisses her wife on top of her head, "Theres nothing you can do Sanny except support her no matter what happens. Its just high school Volleyball."

"You should have seen her Britt." Santana snuggles even deeper into britts chest, "She kept saying how things wouldn't be okay if she couldn't play like she was battling with herself over something."

"Maybe her parents are crazy volleyball players." Britt teases, "Like if she doesn't play then she's not worthy enough to be there daughter."

Brittany's teasing gets the Latina to smile for a moment. Santana makes her deep brown eyes meet Britt's ocean blues and she says lovingly, "How'd I get so lucky to fall in love with my best friend? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Brittany."

"I love you more then I love anyone else in this world, you and Katie." Brittany tells her kissing her on the lips.

Tonight Santana was going to get lucky and get her sweet lady kisses.

**XXXX**

When Jenn got home her parents were sitting in the den watching Olympic court volleyball. They were discussing it like it was the most causal thing ever, volleyball seemed like the only thing they've talked about anymore. If they weren't talking directly about volleyball then they'd talk about Jenn's work out schedule or games or colleges. Everything was about volleyball so telling them about her injury would not be an easy thing.

Jenn limps into the den and clears her throat to gain the attention of her two parents. "Mom, Dad, I have something I want to tell you about tonights game."

Mr. Wilder looks at her daughter expectantly, "Did you win? When will your stats be posted on the school's website so I can email them to some college coaches."

"Yeah we won, but I got hurt during the game, hence the limp." She motioned to her bruised up knee that she was trying to keep pressure off of.

This caught Mrs. Wilder's attention, "Oh that's sad to hear, can you walk on it?" when jenn kind of just shrugged her shoulders, "Well if your standing right now then you're probably fine to keep playing so its no big deal."

"You're not really listening to what I'm trying to tell you guys, the trainer wants me to see a doctor."

Mr. Wilder looked at her daughter like she had three heads, "Your fine Jenn, just tell that silly trainer that your fine and that seeing a doctor wont be needed. You can't afford being pulled from the games, coaches are looking at you and your only a sophomore, and injury is just going to set you apart from a bunch of players. You'll be forgotten and you know what I always tell you. If your not in the game then your not good enough, Wilder's are always good enough."

Jenn sighed and started playing with her hands, "I know dad but…"

"No buts Jenn, your playing end of story."

Jenn limped up to her room thinking of ways to explain this to Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, she just had a feeling in her gut that things were not going to end well.


	24. Chapter 24

Jenn Wilder was not okay to say the least. Her parents could care less that she was in pain, they just cared about her volleyball career that's all that mattered to them. If she couldn't play volleyball then she wasn't worth anything to them. Her father faked the note saying that her knee was okay so that she could play, but Jenn knew that playing wasn't really an option right now. She needed to rest her knee but her parents where completely against it. So today instead of going to practice she just sat underneath the bleachers, hiding from the world.

When the time came to when volleyball practice was over Jenn forced herself to stand up and make her walk home. Jenn walked to and from school every day, her parents said it would keep her in shape during the off season, so she walked to school all the time no matter what the weather was. She soon found it more difficult then she originally thought it would be to walk home, her knee kept giving out so she'd have to stop every couple steps so it wouldn't hurt. At one point she sat down on a bench outside some dance studio just so she wouldn't fall over, the pain was becoming to much. She heard a door open and a bunch of kids came rushing out of the studio followed by a blonde. She heard the adult say goodbye to the kids, she thought after words she'd go back inside but instead she heard the girl speak. "Are you okay?"

Jenn paused for a moment, not sure if she was actually talking to her or not but when she looked up the older women was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Me?" Jenn questions, still staring at the older women who looks kind of familiar. "Yeah I'm okay I'm just sitting here…relaxing." She finishes lamely.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, "You look really familiar," She paused thinking for a moment, "Oh I know who you are. You're Jenn, you're the girl who got hurt last night at the volleyball match. I was there, my wife is the trainer. You know Santana don't you?"

Jenn internally groaned, she was trying to avoid Santana Lopez-Pierce all day and now she's face to face with her wife. She was sure that Santana's wife would go home and tell her that she saw her here instead of being at volleyball practice.

Sensing the teenagers hesitation Brittany continued, "I'm Brittany and like I said I'm Santana's wife. Aren't you supposed to be at volleyball practice or is your knee not okay."

"My knee is fine." Jenn snapped at Brittany, feeling bad instantly for snapping at the girl, "I'm sorry I'm just sick of everyone worrying over my knee." She looked down at her hands.

Brittany sat down on the bench next to the girl, she could see all the signs this girl wasn't okay but she wasn't going to let her know that she knew. She would let Jenn open up to her at her own time because that was what the teenager needed to do. "You know once I got hurt when I was in high school and I hated when everyone fussed over me. San was the worse out of everyone because she just cared so much about me." She paused looking at the girl, "She cares about you too that's why she asks about it, she isn't trying to make you upset."

"I'm not upset with her." Jenn admitted to the blonde that she barely knew, "She's always been nice to me, I'm not upset with her."

Brittany placed her hand on the girls hand, pulling it back when she felt her tense. Jenn not being used to such affection freaked out about it. "Who are you upset with then?"

Sensing that she was letting her walls come down and that she was being read like an open book Jenn closed up instantly. She would not let this woman into her life so easily, it would be just as easy to get hurt and she wouldn't allow that to happen, not again. "I'm upset with no one, listen Brittany its been nice talking to you and everything but I need to get home." Jenn stood, slowly, and made her way home, leaving a confused blonde behind.

**XXXXXX**

When Brittany got home from work she saw Katie at the table working on some homework and Santana passed out on the couch sleeping softly. She made her way over to her daughter giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi baby." Brittany greeted the girl softly sitting next to her.

"Hiya Momma, how was work?"

"It was okay baby, what did you learn in school today?" Brittany tried her best to be an involved parent, she would be the best momma she could to the girl because that's what Katie needed.

"Not enough because I have to go back tomorrow." Katie gave her momma a sly smile and squeaked when Brittany reached over and poked the smaller girl in the stomach.

"Why are we being so loud?" A groggy Santana stumbles into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair.

"Its Mommas fault." Katie insists to her Mami.

"How is it my fault Kate, you're the one making all the noise." Brittany defended back.

Santana shook her head at the two of them and playfully rolled her eyes, "You two are the biggest goof balls ever." She turned to her wife, "How was work today baby?"

"You'd never guess who I saw today San. I saw that Jenn girl from the volleyball match."

Santana scrunched her face up, "Jenn Wilder? What was she doing at the studio?"

"I don't really know she was just chillen on one of the benches outside of the studio and we talked a bit. She seemed a little upset. Was she a practice today?"

"No she wasn't, did she say anything to you?"

Brittany shook her head, "She said her knee was okay but that was the biggest lie I ever heard she was limping all over the place."

Santana groaned, "That girl has to much pride for her age. She probably tore her ACL and refuses to accept it and its going to ruin her volleyball career if she keeps this little act up."

"Lying is bad." Katie blurts out.

"That's right Hermosa, lying is very bad, and what happens when we lie?" Santana asks her little munchkin.

"You get in trouble with the big old mean Mami." Katie giggles when she answers her Mami.

"Big old mean Mami, huh?" Santana asks and raises an eyebrow when her daughter nods her head. "Well I'm not to old to do this." She snatches the girl from her seat and throws her over her shoulder running around the living room.

Brittany sits in her chair and laughs at her wife and daughter but her mind cant help but wonder to what was wrong with Jenn Wilder.

**Chapter update, yay! **

**Questions, **

**More jenn and Britt?**

**What should happen to Jenn?**

**Katie gets jealous? **

**Reviews and ideas are great!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jenn wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this act up. She couldn't miss another practice, yesterday was bad enough if she misses another one then the coach will not be to pleased with her. She just didn't know what to do. Jenn knew as soon as she walked into that trainers room that Santana was going to know that something wasn't right. Santana wasn't a fool she knew when someone was hurting and she would sniff Jennifer Wilder out a football field away. Still, Jenn couldn't give up so easily, volleyball was what was going to get her out of this town. Volleyball is what is holding her family together, without it she was convinced that the walls would come crumbling down.

Jenn was going to stay strong even with the doubts running through her head. So she walked the best she could up to Santana and handed her the note her Father faked for her. San raised her eyebrow and looked at the note and then back to the young girl standing in front of her.

"You know Jenn, my wife said she saw you yesterday and she said you looked like you were in pain. Are you still in pain?"

All Jenn had to do was tell the adult in front of her that she was fine. She had the doctors note and everything she would have been able to play but she saw something. She saw that there was something in Santana's eyes that she could trust the girl. She wasn't going to go and tell her everything but she was going to take a chance. So instead of lying completely she said, "I'm a bit sore."

"Maybe you should just sit out of today's practice, just so you wont risk anything."

"No, I don't want to sit out." Jenn protested, she couldn't.

"Just for today then tomorrow you can play." Santana tried to calm the girl down, she could tell that the girl standing in front of her was lying to her but was trying her best to be honest with you.

"Just for today?" Jenn asks Santana really not sure if she should trust the older Latina.

"Just for today." Santana confirms to the younger girl standing in front of her.

**XXX**

When Jenn gets home she wasn't really expecting to see both of her parents sitting at the dining room table waiting for her. It scared her a bit and caught her off guard but when they asked her to come over she did as told. She took a seat down and felt like she was going to get lectured by the principle or something. It didn't sit right with her, something bad was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it.

"Jennifer, your coach called us today. Do you have anything to tell us?" Her father questioned with a voice and face that was unreadable. She could already tell she was going to get in trouble though, they never really called her Jennifer unless something was serious.

"I sat out today at practice." Jenn admitted, it was better to tell the truth instead of lying and making them angry at her.

"You sat out at practice today?" Her father yelled. "He told us you skipped practice yesterday."

Jenn's mom said, "So you skipped practice yesterday and then you sit out at practice today. Jenn you can not afford to do something stupid like that."

"Why would you even think about sitting out?" Her dad asked her, clearly trying to swallow any anger that was rising in his throat.

"My knee hurts." Jenn said weakly.

"You play through the pain, that's what Wilder's do."

"I…I just.."

Mr. Wilder cut her off, "I think you need to go on a walk and get your thoughts together. Your priorities aren't in order."

Not wanting to make her parents mad at her she left her house and did as she was told. She had to get her thoughts together, everything was just changing and she wasn't sure how to handle it. Her whole life all she cared about was volleyball so what was changing her mind now? Everything was changing…or maybe she was just changing.

**XXXX**

Santana and Brittany were curled up on the couch like puppies. Katie was at a friends house for a sleepover and Brittana was enjoying the silence. They haven't really gotten a lot of alone time together so they always jumped at a chance to snuggle or get there sweet lady kisses on. Right now they're in the post sweet lady kisses haze. That's when something Dawned on Brittany, she left her phone at the studio.

"San, baby wake up." Brittany kissed her wife on the top of her head, trying to gently wake her up.

"Mmm, sleep Britt."

"Sanny I left my phone at the studio I need to go and get it."

Santana groaned, she did not want to get up, she was quite comfortable laying on top of Brittany, her wife always did make a great pillow. Cuddling Brittany was like cuddling a giant body pillow.

"Just a few more minutes." San tried to bribe her wife by gently placing kisses on her neck.

"But San if I go now we can have more sweet lady kisses."

This got Santana to quickly climb off her wife and help her stand on her feet. She ran out of the living room and grabbed her keys and was throwing cloths at her blonde.

"Come on Britt, lets go!" San rushed the girl and then added "You know incase someone called you or something. It could be important you know, you shouldn't leave your phone at the studio."

Brittany shook her head and laughed at her wifes antics. "Okay San, I'll try to remember next time."

**XXXX**

Jenn didn't know where she was walking, her feet were just caring her somewhere. She found a bench and took a seat on it, when she looked up she realized that she was outside that studio. She had this weird feeling build up in her chest, why did she come here?

She didn't know the answer to that, she didn't have the time to figure it out either. Right now she needed to figure out why she wasn't taking her career as seriously as she did before. She loved volleyball until her parents made it unfun. She couldn't blame it on them though, that wouldn't be right.

Feeling frustrated with herself Jenn could feel the silent tears coming out of her eyes, when did playing volleyball become so hard? Everything else was supposed to be hard and volleyball was the easy thing. She went to volleyball when nothing else made sense, so how was she supposed to clear her mind when the game she loves is what is causing confusion.

Jennifer could hear some people approaching but didn't bother to look up, until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Jenn?"

She looked up and she was now face to face with the Lopez-Pierce's.

**Drop me a review with ideas. **

**Should jenn tell them whats going on? **

**Idk, I need some ideas, so reviews would be great. **


	26. Chapter 26

Jenn couldn't believe that out of all the people she could have ran into it was Santana and Brittany lopez pierce. I couldn't have just been her parents or someone from the team that, no that would be to easy. Jenn didn't want to deal with this so she stood up and went to walk away when Santana's voice caught her attention.

"Jennifer Wilder, don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

She turned around and kept her focus on the ground, "is there something I can help you with Mrs. Lopez Pierce?"

Brittany placed a hand on her wife's arm. "Jenn its cold outside why don't we just step inside for a moment." Britt made sure to keep her voice soft, not wanting to scare the girl.

Jenn eyed the couple down and took a hesitant step forward, she followed them into the studio sitting down on one of the benches inside. Her knee needed a break.

"Why are you not home Jenn, its dangerous to be outside this late." Santana asked the girl, she was concerned. She knew the teenager was injured and having her outside this late wasn't safe. "Do you need a ride home?"

Jenn was surprised at the offer, this wasn't what she was expecting. "I just came here to clear my thoughts I don't need a ride home." She was being polite because she knew that they had the right intentions.

Brittany knew better, Jenn Wilder was a teenage version of Santana, she was guarded and afraid to ask for help because she didn't know if she could face the judgement.

"whats on your mind Jenn?" Brittany asked after she grabbed her phone off her desk.

"Just the normal teenage angst stuff." She replied nonchantly.

San scoffed at this, "Bullshit."

"Stop it." Jenn mumbled under her breath, she stood and went to walk out when she heard Brittany say,

"When your ready to be honest with yourself I'm right here."

Jenn left having to hold back tears no one has ever been so caring towards her. Never has she felt so much love coming from people she barely even knew. One day she'll tell them, today just isn't the day.

**Next day**

Katie was livid. Her momma forgot to pick her up from school…again. How dare she do that? Her parents were forgetting her. Katie had to call her Aunt Quinn to pick her up again. This was getting old, they were forgetting her and what if they don't love her anymore like her old mom. She tried to shake the thought of that happening. When her aunt pulled up she climbed into the car and didn't event talk to her blonde aunt.

"Katie don't be mad, I'm sure it was just a mistake." Quinn tried to comfort the girl, but Katie was having none of it. Her mothers wanted to forget her then she just wont talk to them.

The young girl mumbled a thank you and walked into the house taking a seat in the living room.

"Oh Katie I'm sorry." Her blonde mother came into sight, "I was running late at the studio, I'm sorry baby."

Katie shrugged her shoulders focusing on the tv. Britt took a seat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Baby I'm sorry your still my number one girl. Forgive me?" Katie shrugged her shoulders again. Britt was hurt but she understood her daughter was hurting and she was just taking it out on her. Katie wont give her the could shoulder forever. The blonde mother kissed the girls temple and left to go make an afternoon snack for her number one girl.

**With Santana and Jenn**

Jenn tried to play but it hurt so much, so she sat out again. She took a deep breath trying to control her breathing and waved Santana over. She can't believe she was about to do this.

"Sup Jenn?" Santana crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Um…I..Can we talk for a minute." Jenn let out a shaky breath.

Santana eyes soften and sat down next to the teen. "What do you want to talk about/"

"Remember that note I gave you?" San nodded, "Well it umm."

"Its faked." Santana finishd for her.

"yea my dad faked it." She said so softly the latina had to strain to hear it.

"So what are you trying to tell me Jenn?" Santana knew exactly what Jenn Wilder was goingn to say but she needed the teenager to say it for herself.

"My knee hurts all the time." She looked down not making eye contact.

"Look me in the eyes when you tlak to me." San requested softly.

Jenn looked up slowly and mumbled out, "I need your help."

Finally Jennifer wilder was asking for help/ For once the girl. Was being honest withherself this was the first step of a long journey.

**Lopez-Pierce house**

When Santana came home the house was oddly quiet, she instantly knew something was wrong. She saw her wife and daughter at the dinner table waiting for her to start. Santana greeted her wife with a kiss and when she didn't get a hello back from Katie she raised a brow but kept her mouth shut.

Dinner was awkward and silent and to be honest San wanted to know why her daughter was giving them the cold shoulder. "Katie is there something you'd like to say to us?" Katie ignored her Mami and continued to eat her pasta silently, "You know your eleven years old. If you have a problem you should tell us instead of playing these silly games." Santana's anger was boiling over when her daughter mumbled something under her breath, "Katie Lopez-Pierce. Don't mumbled. If you have something to say say it.

"I said that your both a lot older then eleven so you shouldn't be forgetting about your daughter." Katie says louder just to piss off her mother.

"that wasn't on purpose and you know it." Santana says to her daughter only feeling slightly sorry for the girl.

"Well when you accidently step on someone's toe that still hurts, so when you accidently forget about me it hurts." Katie pushes off the table and leaves without another word. She was hurt and angry, but most of all she wanted to be left alone.

"you forgot to pick up Katie from school?" She asks her guilty looking wife.

"I didn't mean to San, I've been trying to make it up to her all day."

"Just don't let it happen again, you know how she gets about that stuff."

**The next day**

Santana and Jenn both agreed that San should talk to the younger girls parents. Jenn only told her that her parents were tough cookies, a small warning but she didn't want to say to much.

"tank you again Santana for doing this."

"Anytime Kid, someone has to have your back."

Santana ment what she said someone did have to care for the kids. If no one did who knows what they would turn into.

Jenn led them into the house and called her parents into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, this is my trainer Santana lopez pierce." Jenn stepped back and let the adults do the talking.

"What can I do for you Santana?" Mr. Wilder asks politely. What an act.

"I know you faked the doctors note. Your daughter has a torn ACL."

"Are you a doctor Santana?"

I was a physical therapist and I know what a torn acl looks like."

"That's nice of you Santana." Mrs. Wilder says, "But Jenn is fine. She can push through it and finish out the season."

"Mom, please." Jenn tries to get into this.

"Now Jenn leave this for the adults." Mr. Wilder says to his daughter, "Now Santana I don' know how well you know my daughter, but without volleyball she is nothing and she will go no where."

Santana couldn't believe this. How could someone tear down their own child like that? She took one look at Jenn and saw the hurt written all over her face.

"With all do respect…"

"With all do respect Santana I'd like you to leave. Thank you for your concern but Jenn is fine. You can leave."

Santana turned to the teenager and gave her a quick hug and handed her a piece of paper. "iF you need anything then give me a call. Anytime of the night, okay?"

Jenn nodded and led the older girl to the door. When she turned around she faced two angry parents.

"How dare you go behind my back and bring her into my home." Mr. Wilder grings out.

"What were you thinking?"

"my knee hurts dad, something isn't right."

"You're fine Jennifer, get over it."

"Dad. I can't play like this, if we don't do something now I wont be able to play anymore." Jenn pleaded with her father.

"Get out." Her dad says unkindly, "Your weak and pathetic and you are not a wilder. Get out."

"Dad.." Jenn says weakly.

Her parents left her standing there confused telling her she had ten minutes to pack her things. She got everything she needed and headed to her car. She had nowhere to go and had no clue in the world. What was jenn wilder going to do?

**Reviews are great. Let me know what you think should happen next. **


	27. Chapter 27

When Santana got home the first thing she did was hug Brittany and tell her how much she loves her. Seeing Katie's cold shoulder has warmed slightly she knelt in front of her, "Mija, I'm sorry we've been forgetting things I know it hurts you sometimes me and Momma just forget. That doesn't mean I love you less, your so special and we love you to the moon and back." Katie wrapped her arms around her Mami and apologized for being immature.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asks shyly?

"I think we can arrange that." Brittany smiles at her daughters cuteness.

**With Jenn **

Okay, Jenn could do this all she had to do was press the call button and Santana would fix everything. Maybe sleeping in her car wasn't the best idea, someone came and jacked her car and now she has to place to sleep and a black eye.

Taking a deep breath she hit the green button and waited for an answer, "hello?" a tired voice answers, but it wasn't Santana's.

"Um…" Jenn found this whole moment to be very awkward.

"Who is this?" The voice was starting to sound familiar.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" She wants to make sure its someone she knew before she told them her name.

"Jenn? How'd you get San's number?" Oh god, it was Brittany who answered. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" Brittany instantly thinks the worse.

"I'm fine…I mean, you…could you come get me maybe?" Jenn asks weakly.

"Yeah sure honey, I'll be there in ten minutes." Jenn gives the blonde the address to where she is and waits for her. Jenn really hopes she did the right thing.

**Ten minutes later**

Brittany gets there and her heart instantly drops, here was a scared six teen year old girl. Britt takes three quick strides to Jenn and takes her head into her hands, examing the injuries.

"What happened?" Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jenn pulled away from Britt. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Lets just get you somewhere warm and then we'll talk about what's going on. You did the right thing Jenn." Britt tells the fragile girl in front of her.

Brittany led the young girl to the car noticing how her limp got worse. She wraps an arm around her waist and Jenn leans on her for support. It felt nice to have someone to lean on.

**Next morning**

Katie had woken up in a good mood. Everything was back to the way it should be. Her Mami had held her through the night and she felt loved. Her Momma was probably downstairs making pancakes now. No that peace has been restored she can be her happy go lucky self again.

"Mami, wake up." Katie mumbled to her Mami.

"I'm up Mija." Santana slowly sat up and dropped a kiss on her daughters head. "Lets go find Momma."

The mother daughter duo walked down the stairs and something caught their eye, Brittany on the couch with Jenn laying next to her.

"Britt." Called Santana.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and noticed the eyes on her. She got up slowly and made sure not to wake up the teen. "Morning baby." The blonde greeted her daughter, "We need to talk San."

The Latina turned to her daughter, "We'll be right back Kates."

Santana walked into the kitchen with her wife leaving Katie in the living room with this girl.

Jenn woke up when Britt left because she got cold. When she did sit up she saw Katie staring at her. Before she could talk the eleven year old beat her to it.

"Why are you here?" Katie asks, her eyes narrowing.

"I..um." Jenn instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Are you the reason my moms have been so busy?" Katie was soon realizing she did not like the girl sitting in front of her.

"I, I mean I didn't know they…I'm sorry." Jenn finishes lamely.

"They have been, and its all your fault, I don't want you here." Katie says getting defensive real quick.

"I'm sorry, I would never want to take them away from you. They're amazing parents, count yourself lucky kid.

"I'm not a kid, leave my parents alone. Get your own."

Jenn slowly stood, "I'm not trying to take your parents kid." She walked to the door, "I don't have parents, could yourself lucky that you have yours." With that Jenn left the house.

**BRITTANA**

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"She called your phone last night and I answered it. She needed to be picked up so I went out and got her." Britt explains.

"So why did you bring her back here?" Brittany sighed and sat down, San took the spot on her lap.

"Her parents kicked her out, she got hurt and didn't know what to do. Then out of nowhere she started crying and we ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do?" Santana asks.

"She can't be on her own right now, but I don't know how Katie would feel about it."

"We should take to her about it tonight, but lets just go on with our day like we normally would." Santana tells her wife. The married couple walk into the living room only to find Kaite.

"Kates where's Jenn?" Her Latina mother ask.

"She left." The young girl answers simply.

"What?" the parents say at the same time.

"Because she realized she can't take my parents away from me. Your mine, not hers."

"Katie did you honestly tell her to leave?" Santana was trying to remain calm but after hearing what her eleven year old said she found it hard to do.

"No, I told her we can't share parents and she was taking you away from me." She didn't see what the big deal was, now they'd have more time to hang out with her.

Santana looked at her wife and then back to Katie not sure what to do. Jenn was out there alone and hurt but her daughter was feeling left out. Parenthood is a bitch.

"Katie," Britt starts off gently, "Remember how you felt before we met you?" She waited for her daughter to answer before continuing. "Well that's how Jenn feels right now. She has a hurt knee and her parents didn't want her anymore. So we're just trying to help her out honey, like we did for you." Brittany explains softly hoping her daughter will catch on to what she's trying to say.

"She's trying to take you away from me, You're mine, not hers." Katie understood how the teen felt but she didn't want her to take away what made her feel safe.

"No Hermosa." Santana placed a hand on her back, "She can never take us away from you. You're our daughter and your stuck with us forever."

Katie sniffed a bit, "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to go away. I thought you'd leave me for her."

Brittany brought her daughter into a warm embrace. "We will never leave you honey. We love you to much to go a single day without you."

After a few more minutes of comforting words the Lopez-Pierce family was okay again. Now the bigger question is, How are they going to help Jenn Wilder? 

**QUESTIONS!**

Should Jenn stay in the story? Why or why not?

If she does stay should she be part of the Brittana clan or Faberry clan?

If she doesn't stay what should happen?

Idears for the next chapter?

Reviews are great!


	28. Chapter 28

Jenn didn't make it very far before her knee started to throb in pain, she should have just stayed at the house. She shouldn't have tried to be some hero and leave and know she's paying the price. She noticed she was outside Brittany's dance studio and thought she could stop and rest for a bit, so she took a seat on the bench that was right outside. Glancing down at her knee she could see how purple it was and swollen.

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like if she just stayed at her parent's house, she would have finished out the season and then could have gotten the surgery she needed to heal but she had to go whine about it and now she's homeless with a screwed up knee. Things couldn't get worse.

Jenn Wilder was such an idiot and she deserved everything that was happening to her. She was a loser, just like her parents told her. She was a loser who was probably going to end up nowhere in life because she couldn't hold it together for two more weeks. Two weeks, 14 days that was just too much for her. She had survived worse but she couldn't make it two weeks, that's what makes her upset. She crumbled at a paper cut, she was weak and pathetic.

Tears formed in the young girls eyes and this didn't really make her feel any better. This was just another sign of how week she was. Crying. Crying was for people who couldn't control their emotions and Jenn just couldn't control them. "I'm such a fucking loser." Jenn mumbles under her breath and wipes away her tears, trying to get some dignity back in her life.

Jenn put her head in her hands and cried for a few more minutes when she heard some footsteps coming towards her. Great, she thought, now I'm probably going to get mugged or raped. She was wrong though, it was just Brittany. The older blonde took a seat next to her and just watched her. Santana and Katie were nowhere in sight, Jenn assumed they were at home being a family. She envied them a little.

The 16 year old then felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders, she instantly tugged it closer to her gaining warmth from it. She was cold and very thankful for the little warmth the blanket brought her. She just couldn't meet Brittany's eyes just yet, and the blonde understood that. Jenn reminded her of a much younger Quinn. She was so afraid of judgment and so afraid of letting anyone in because then she could get hurt, so Britt just waited for her to be ready.

Jenn was grateful for how patient Mrs. Lopez-Pierce was being. Anyone else would have attacked her with questions. She would be lying if she said she was surprised, but she was very thankful that she didn't ask her anything yet. Slowly Jenn hesitantly met blue eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jenn," Brittany starts off, looking at the girl gently, "You shouldn't have run off like that me and San were worried about you. But to answer your question, I came here to find you."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Mother's intuition." Brittany says casually.

Jenn tenses, "You're not my Mom."

Brittany looks on sadly, how guarded the girl truly is, well its heartbreaking. " I know I'm not but you remind me a lot of someone I know, I kind of just had a gut feeling that you would be here."

Jenn remained silent for awhile she wanted to trust the girl in front of her but she just didn't want to get hurt anymore then she already is. She just couldn't be hurt anymore, should would completely break if something like that were to happen.

"You're a good mom Mrs. LP, but you're not my mom, you already have a kid to look out for you don't need to add an angst ridden teenager to your family who would probably just screw everything up." Jenn takes the blanket off and tries to stand but the pain in her knee is to much so she falls to the ground clutching it.

Brittany kneels next to the girl looking her in the eyes, "I'm not trying to be your mother Jenn, I'm trying to look out for a scared little girl. Just let someone protect you for once Jenn, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Jenn shook her head back and forth, "I'm not worth protecting. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you are worth protecting? You're a kind, talented, beautiful young woman who's been so much and needs a break. Stop trying to walk on your own when you have people who are willing to let you lean on them. Me and Santana want to look out for you. We want to care for you."

"I'm damaged goods. No one wants that." She looks down, unable to meet the comforting blue eyes in front of her.

Brittany wasn't going to let her win that easily, she grabbed the girls face in between her hands and looks straight into her eyes, "You listen to me Jennifer Lynn Wilder, you are not damaged goods, you are an amazing individual and you are going to be someone some day you just wait and see. Let me and Santana look out for you."

Jenn couldn't hold it back any longer, her eyes burned with the sensation of needing to cry. So she did, she openly cried in front of a woman she barely knew. She was sobbing and her breathing was shortened. Brittany instantly went into mother mode and wrapped her arms around the teenager, pulling her head to her chest.

"Shhh, honey calm down just breathe." Brittany rubbed her back gently trying to calm the broken teenager down and she seemed to be doing an okay job because soon enough Jenn stopped crying but kept her face hidden in the blonde's neck.

"I don't know what to do…" Jenn said pitifully.

"Just stay with me and Santana until your knee is better and then if you don't want to stay with us anymore then we'll take if from there. Please, just stay with us so we can fix your knee. Please." Brittany tells the girl kissing her head trying to coax her into saying yes.

"Just until my knee's fix?" Jenn double checks.

"Unless you want to stay with us after words then yes, just until we fix up your knee so you can go and be a big volleyball star."

"Okay." Jenn breaths out, leaning into the blonde.

Sometimes it was okay to need help.

**XXX**

Santana had thought it would be best if she stayed home with her distraught eleven year old. She knew Katie was upset at the thought that she had to share her parents but she was hoping to reassure her incase Jenn were to stay with them until her knee was fixed.

"Katie do you want to go play some basketball?" Santana asks her young daughter who was watching her intently.

"It's to cold outside." Katie tells her still eyeing her up and down.

"Do you want to tell me what your thinking about then? I mean if you don't want to play basketball at least tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Santana pats the seat next to her encouraging her daughter to sit next to her.

Katie did go and sit next to her Mami and spoke, "I just don't like the thought on sharing you and Momma that's all."

"Well I know it's a little scary at first but me and your Momma will always love you."

"I know Mami, its just hard I never had to share you before and now I have to. Its hard."

Santana wrapped her arm around Katie and pulled her a little closer to her, "I know it its Hermosa but Jenn isn't going to steal us away, she's almost going to be like an older sister to you, but only if you think of her that way. Jenn is just having a really hard time right now and we are just trying to help her out. Everything is going to be okay baby I know it."

Just then the two heard the front door open and Brittany and Jenn came in. Jenn was leaning on Brittany because of the pain in her knee and Britt wore a sad smile not because she wasn't glad that the girl had chosen to live with them, but because of the pain she was in.

Santana helped the girl sit down on the couch and went to grab some ice for her knee.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today." Katie says softly, "I was just scared, I guess I can try and share with you, as long as you don't steal my Sunday cuddles."

Brittany smiles proudly on at her daughter, and places her hand on the top of her head, "I don't think Jenn really likes to snuggle that much Katie."

Katie's eyes widen, "Your crazy girl."

Santana comes back and hands the teen some ice, "I'm glad you came back Jenn."

"Just until my knee is fixed." Jenn tells them, but it came out more like she was trying to reassure herself.

Maybe Jenn wasn't going to stay after her knee was fixed, or maybe she is going too. Guess Santana and Brittany are just going to have to wait and see.

**Questions:**

**Did you like it?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Katie and Jenn have a mini fight?**

**Jenn meets Quinn?**

**Reviews and ideas are great!**

**Ps: Sisters are forever is going to be updated real soon, promise!**


	29. Chapter 29

Jenn would never say it out loud but she was scared. Today was the day she'd get her knee operated on and she was afraid. They had chosen to operate on a Friday night meaning Britt and Katie would be there because Santana had a field hockey game to sit through. She did promise to be there when the teen woke up, to her it sounded like an empty promise.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, when I'm scared Momma always holds my hand and it makes me less scared." Katie tells the girl who's laying on the hospital bed. Brittany was talking to some nurse but is keeping a watchful eye on the girls.

"I'm not scared, but thanks for the offer kid." Jenn says, letting out a shakey breath.

Katie scrunches up her eyebrows, "It's not nice to lie you know."

"Who says I'm lying?" Jenn questioned the eleven year old.

"I say, besides its all in the eyes." Katie could read people just like Britt could.

Brittany came back over to the girls "What are we all talking about?"

"How it's not nice to lie." Katie tells her blonde Momma.

"You're right it isn't nice to lie." She praises her daughter, "Who told a lie?"

"Jenn did, she said she wasn't scarred but her eyes say differently." She says it as if the teen wasn't in the room.

"I'm not scared." Jenn insisted, "Besides eyes can't speak."

Britt's face softens, "A picture speaks a thousand words my dear." Brittany takes a seat next to the injured girl, Katie sitting on her lap instantly, "it would be okay if you were scarred though."

Jenn eyed her like she was making a joke about her or something, "I just don't like hospitals." She admits.

"I don't like them either." Katie chimes in, "But Momma's cuddles make everything better."

Jenn doesn't say anything after that, she just looks around thinking about how this is supposed to help in the long run. What catches her attention is when someone gently grabs her hand, she turns to see B holding it. "You're okay." She heard Britt tell her giving her a reassuring smile, "You're going to be fine and we'll be here when you wake up. Don't you worry." Britt gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then the doctor wheeled her off.

**XXXX**

Jenn woke up feeling panic not knowing where she was, she couldn't keep her eyes open and everything sounded muffled. When she opened her eyes and they actually stayed open she didn't see anyone and she started to panic more. She knew it was to good to be true. They left her here she just knew it. Not knowing what to do Jenn tried to sit up but her body was too weak.

Jenn layed back down trying to get her body to relax what didn't help was when she felt a cool hand on her arm. She jumped a little and her eyes opened. She felt herself calm down when she saw Brittany, Santana and Katie all looking at her.

"Hey sweetheart, how do you feel?" Brittany asked moving her hand so she was now holding the other girls hand.

"Tired."

"Do you feel sick? Do you need water or something to eat?" Santana asked moving to sit in the chair Katie climbing on her lap.

"No I want to go home."

Brittan and Santana shared a look before the blonde spoke, "Well Jenn, you have to stay a little bit longer, just so the doctors can keep an eye on you."

"I don't want to." Jenn looked at Santana, "Why can't you look after me, you're practically a doctor."

Santana would have laughed if Jenn wasn't so scared, "I'm a physical therapist, trust me by the time you're done with rehab you wont want me looking after you." Santana gave her a little smirk.

"Mami is very hard therapist but she fixed my shoulder." Katie adds in, then says, "I'm hungry."

"Me too Mija, lets go get some dinner for everyone." Santana walked towards Jenn, "Don't go anywhere now you hear?" She kissed her forehead and she and Katie left after Brittany gave her a stern warning of no junk food.

"What do you want for dinner Mija?" Santana asked on the way down.

"Ice Cream!" Katie squeals in delight, Santana shook her head so she tried again, "Apple B's?"

"Better, "Santana praises, "So how was your day Hermosa?"

"It was great!" she exclaims. "In gym we played knock out and I beat all the guys."

"That's my girl." She gives her daughter a high-five. "You know what I always say about foul shots."

"foul shots are free points so you better make them." Katie responds blandley having heard it a billion times from her Mami.

"That's Right! Now how about we get some dinner."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"No way, you're too small." Santana teases.

"Yes way!"

"Okay Mija, whatever you say."

The mother daughter couple laughed the whole way to Apple B's. Things were good with Katie and they plan to keep it that way as long as they could.

**Jenn's room. **

Jenn felt restless she wanted to get up and move around, she already hated herself for giving in.

"You know I'm really proud of you." Brittany said breaking the almost awkward silence.

"why?" Jenn gave her a look as if she was crazy, "I haven't done anything. I've been sitting in this bed doing nothing." _Because I am nothing, _she wanted to add in but thought better of it.

"No, you have done something. You allowed yourself to get help and you're here right now trying to get over the fact of that your not alone. The Lopez-Pierces are here and not leaving you. I know how hard that is for you and you're making me proud." Brittany says, patting the girls hand.

Jenn couldn't believe her because the only time her parents said they were proud of her was when she done something well in volleyball.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Katie's adopted isn't she?" Jenn asks not ready to actually tell the truth.

"yes she is but we love her none the less. She's the sweetest kid ever."

"What happened to her?" Jenn asks.

"That's not my story to tell." Brittany tells her, "Now stop avoiding the question Jennifer."

"I'm thinking how crazy you and your wife are." Brittany raises her eyebrow so Jenn continues, "you have a perfect daughter and you're taking some broken teenager in who's going to fuck everything up. That makes your crazy."

"You Jennifer Wilder are not broken." Brittany looks her in the eyes. "I'll tell you that everyday if I have to."

Before the girl could respond Santana and Katie came back into the room with bags of food, which Jenn assumed was their dinner.

"Santana what did I say about Junk food?"

"That's why I got you a salad babe." She threw a wink at the blonde before handing out the food to the designated person.

"We thought chicken fingers and fries would be a safe bet." Katie tells her excitedly, she was slowly warming up to the girl.

"How much.." Jenn started only to be cut off by the look Santana was giving her.

"Don't you even think about it babe, you're with us now. It's okay." Santana slightly scolded.

Jenn sat and ate in silence as she watched the family interact with one another. She couldn't help but feel like an outsider looking in. But slowly the Lopez-Pierces were melting away her cold exterior.

**Another update as promised. Drop me a review of what you thought about it. **

**The next chapter will deal with Jenn's rehab, Katie/Brittany scenes. Jenn/Quinn Scenes. And also Brittana Scenes. **

**If you have any ideas hit me up. **


	30. Chapter 30

"I hate you."

"You can hate me all you want kid but that isn't really going to make me not make you do your exercises." Santana told the moody teen.

It had been two weeks since the surgery and Jenn had hated every minute of physical therapy but hated every moment that San made her do the exercises at home. She hated it more than anything. She could never escape it.

"This is pointless, I do this every day, one day of me not working out wont kill me." Jenn argued and stopped her movements, despite the glare Santana was giving her.

"Fine." Jenn gave her a look saying she didn't believe her for a second that she would get off scot clean. "If you don't want to work then who am I to force you? I mean its your volleyball career, your knee, not mine. If you don't want to work today then who am I to stop you?" Santana walked out of the living room leaving the teen to make her choice.

"I hate you." Jenn grumbled under her breath and forced herself to finish her work out.

**XXX**

Katie had eventually warmed up to the moody teen and hadn't left her alone since then. She found Jenn to be very interesting, some of the things that the girl did didn't make sense to her so she thought maybe if she hung around her enough things would make sense. Jenn would get annoyed with the kid but she tired her best to be calm around her not wanting to make her upset. This wasn't her home she had no right to be disrespectful to the people living here. She might be an over dramatic, moody teenager but she did have some manners.

"What are you doing?" Katie asks as Jenn works out her Pre-calc homework. Something she wasn't a big fan of.

"Homework, shouldn't you be doing yours kid?" Jenn asks.

"I finished mine a long time ago, and I'm not a kid."

"You're like six years younger than me, you are so a kid." Jenn argues calmly back to her, "Don't worry though, its not that bad. Hold on to your youth because before you know it, some things going to rip it away from you before you know it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked the teen, this was another thing that she didn't understand about Jenn. She spoke in code. Never blunt or straight forward, always in code. It was almost like a defense thing. Say what you mean to say in a riddle so no one will ever find out about what you really mean.

"You'll find out when you're older."

"Why do you always do that?" Katie asks.

Jenn could feel her temper rising and she didn't want to do something that she would regret later down the road. She was going to try and be as polite as she could to the people putting her out. She wouldn't be disrespectful, even if their child was getting on her last nerve.

"Katie I would really like it if you stopped talking to me when I'm trying to work on my super hard homework." Jenn explains to the kid.

"It can't be that hard, I finished mine already. Maybe I can help." Katie offers, just wanting to spend more time with the teenager. It was kind of cool having a big kid friend.

"Katie, I'm in tenth grade, you're in fifth grade. You can clearly see the gap between that. I have a lot more harder homework then you do. So please let me finish it, I'd like to get it done before dinner." Jenn could feel it, that anxious feeling she gets when she's about to burst.

"But I can…"

"KATIE!" Jenn shouts, "Please, just leave me alone." She instantly regrets it when she sees the look on the younger girls face. She feels guilty when she runs away and feels this notion to go after her. Trying to get out of the chair she was in was a lot harder then it looked. She tried to grab onto the crouches to help her out but she just ended up falling all over the place. "Fuck." She grumbles out.

Brittany came into the kitchen when she heard the noise and wanted to see what all the commotion was about. A sad smile formed on her face when she saw Jenn on the floor. "What happened?" She asked, helping the teen off the ground.

"I was saying hi to the ground, what do you think happened?" She snapped at the blonde.

"Watch yourself Jennifer, don't speak to me like that." She said sternly, "Now what happened?" She asked a little more calmly.

"I fell off my chair trying to get out to talk to Katie. I snapped at her. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." Jenn explains a little more calmly.

"Why did you snap at her?"

"Because she was getting on my nerves, its like she's trying to read my mind every time she talks to me. I just wanted to finish my homework and she just kept coming at me with the questions. I tried to get her to leave me alone but she just kept coming back." She rushes out.

"Well I'll go have a talk with her but just try to get your temper under control okay?" Brittany asks softly, understanding where the girl was coming from. " I know its hard sometimes with Katie, but you're not the only one with a terrible past just remember that okay? Try not to yell at her, its like the one thing that gets under her skin okay?" Brittany explains, not leaving the room until the teenager nods her head in understanding.

She always had wondered about the small girls past experience and how she ended up in the caring arms of Brittany and Santana. She wants to ask her but she feels like that it would make her seem nosey or rude. As much as the teen wanted to know what happened to her there's a part of her that's afraid to know what happened.

Sighing she looked to the dining table and saw her abandoned math homework, she was in no mood to do that now. "I rather be doing my knee exercises." She grumbles.

She jumped when she heard the voice of the Latina, "I knew you'd like them eventually. Did you do them today?"

"Yes I did, after you guilt tripped me into doing them." Jenn gives her a glare.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Wilder, you know I'm right about everything anyway."

"I hate you." Jenn tells her again, a little more playfulness in her voice.

"I think I could live with that."

**BAM!**

**Updated, I'm going to try to do another one today, I just don't know which one yet. Let me know which one I should do. **

**Questions. **

**You like?  
>What should happen next?<br>Ideas?Questions?Concerns?**


	31. Chapter 31

It was a constant push and pull with Jennifer, you'd think she was getting better and then something would happen and the walls would go up instantly. One step forward, two steps back. Santana was at her wits end with the moody teenager, never knowing what to expect anymore. Brittany was trying to remain patient for the teen, she knew what she was going through. She watched it happen to her wife and best friend. If things were to get any worse she'd have to take it into her own hands. She would not let this teenager destroy herself, she didn't let it happen with Santana and Quinn, Jenn wouldn't be any different.

**XX**

Jenn was not in a good mood at all today. She woke up late and didn't have enough time to actually look cute today. Then when she got to school she found the elevator wasn't working so she was late to first period, due to the fact that she had to take the stairs. When she did get to her first period class, chemistry, she remembered about the huge test that was today, and she completely spaced during the test. She knew as soon as she handed the test back in that she failed, now she had to think of an excuse to tell Brittany when she saw that grade.

Today was not her day at all, she just knew it. She silently groaned when she got a text from Brittany asking to pick up Katie, which was a rare thing, but Jenn just wanted to go home. It took her a little longer then she expected due to the fact she was a little crippled. When she got to the middle school she noticed a little crowd formed and who doesn't like a little gossip, so Jenn made her way over there. She found a boy who had to be at least thirteen yelling at Katie, a girl who had come to be like a sister to Jennifer.

She could feel her temper rising and she knew she was in no state to fight anyone physically but that doesn't mean she can't attack them with her very mean words.

"_Hey!_" Jenn's voice boomed over the crowd and everyone got quiet real quick. "I don't know what's going on here but I don't like the looks of it at all. You," She pointed to the boy, "You better watch yourself, don't you think about talking to her with anything less then respect."

"Who are you?" The boy asked, clearly angry for being told off by some nobody. He had never seen Jenn before and he was livid that she thought she could get away with something like that.

"I'm Jennifer Wilder, and don't mess with my girl Katie." Her temper had cooled down slightly but anything could set her off again.

"Oh!" Realization hit the boy and a snarky smirk appeared on his face, "You're that volleyball player who got hurt mid season and now you're nothing but a washout."

"A washout? You sure you even know what that word means little boy? Like I said you better watch how you speak to my girl, or you will regret it."

"What are you going to do about it? You're crippled, you can't hurt me. I'll talk to orphan Annie anyway I want to. You don't scare me." Jenn felt her anger rise again and the smirk that appeared on the boy's face again didn't help it cool down either.

She tossed her crutches to the side and put all her pressure on her good leg, "I swear to god I will kick your ass if you keep talking to her like that, I don't care if I'm hurt or not. Besides I wouldn't even have to do any work, not with my team by myself. You better watch out, because you don't mess with a Wilder." Her voice held a steely calmness to it, all the anger was being held in her eyes.

Before anymore words could be exchanged a teacher walked over and told them it would be best to break up whatever was going on over there before someone got into some serious trouble. Katie handed Jenn her crutches and stood by her side silently, waiting for her orders, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"You ready to go home kid?" Jenn asked, trying to keep some normal-ness to a walk home. She didn't want her to feel ashamed of what just happened.

"I know you know that I was adopted." Katie said softly, "Everyone knows I'm adopted. You're just different about it. You don't ask me about it."

"Why should I meddle into you're past? It's your choice if you want to tell me, I shouldn't force you to tell me." Jenn explain her reasoning just as soft.

"My mom hurt me." Katie said bluntly, "It scared me so much, I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't found Santana and Brittany." It takes Jenn off balance that Katie calls her parents by their first names, "I love them so much for saving me and I know they can save you too."

"I don't need saving Katie, I'm a big girl."

"You're scared, I can tell. It's okay to need someone to lean on." Katie explains. "I was scared once too. Then I think I thought that I don't deserve it."

"What did your mom do to you?" Jenn asks quietly, trying not to seem to nosey.

"She drowned me in a tub, yelled at me, did so many terrible things." Katie's lip trembles a little bit at the memory, "I don't think I could ever go back there again. I don't know what I would do without them."

"I'd find you and I'd take you away from it. You're right Katie, you don't deserve that, I'm glad you're okay now."

The rest of the walk was silent and when they got home the first thing Jenn did was hug Brittany, this time a little longer and tighter then the usual hugs she's given to them. She hoped that Brittany understood what she tried to say by that, deep down she knew that the blonde did. Brittany knows everything.

"I have a friend I'd like you to talk Jenn, she's a very good friend of mine and I want you to treat her with the upmost respect. Please listen to what she has to say, she was a lot like you when she was you're age." Brittany leads her into the living room and there was a blonde with shorter hair.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde holds out her hand and Jenn shakes it with small hesitation.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Quinn." The blonde insists, "Brittany asked me to talk to you, would you like to take a seat in the living room or your bedroom?"

"I guess where ever is fine, I don't really care." Jenn has a look of confusion, "I'm sorry I don't really understand what's going on."

Quinn laughed, "You don't have to be nervous Jenn, I'm not going to lecture you, I just want to talk to you that's all."

Jenn felt weird about this, she wasn't sure if she liked what was going on. She just knew that she had to trust Quinn because she knew Brittany. She trusted Brittany so she'd listen to what Quinn had to say, but that didn't mean she didn't feel uneasy.

**What did you think? **

**Questions?**

**What should happen next?**

**Drop me a review!**


End file.
